Quédate a jugar
by LadyKya0
Summary: Bienvenido al mundo Pokémon. Este mundo esta lleno de maravillosas criaturas que poseen grandiosos poderes; para algunas personas son simples mascotas, compañeros de aventuras, otros tantos prefieren tener batallas con ellos... Sin embargo recuerda siempre ser cuidadoso.
1. Chapter 1

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **-1-**

 **.**

— Ash por favor, necesito esos documentos —. Ahí estaba por fin, esa era la voz de su pelirrojo jefe, comenzando a presionar.

La tarde caía y podía calcular que eran más o menos las seis de la tarde en la Liga Pokémon. 6:13 corroboró en el reloj de pared que yacía frente suyo. No podía creer lo rápido que la noche comenzaba a caer; había pasado todo el día y él seguía ahí revisando documentos por montón, plasmando su firma en cada una de ellas.

— Justo acabo de terminar —, respondió poniéndose de pie, con la intención de ir hacia la puerta donde Lance lo esperaba, pero le sorprendió notar cierta humedad en toda su espalda, incluida la parte baja; cuando despego su cuerpo de la silla de piel en la que había pasado sentado. Sintió una leve pero refrescante brisa cuando despego su camisa azulada de su sudada piel.

Aquellos días la temperatura había subido intensamente, consecuencia de una temprana llegada del verano a la región. Aún con el aire acondicionado del edificio encendido, su cuerpo resentía el bochornoso clima.

Después de estirarse para recuperar su postura habitual, tomó el último trio de hojas engrapadas que había estado revisando y las depositó dentro de un folder tamaño carta de manila, para después tomar un bonche más de folders similares y llevarlos donde el alto hombre aún lo esperaba.

— Aquí esta, justo como los necesitas ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora? — Preguntó con un evidente tono de cansancio.

No sabía de dónde rayos podían salir tantas peticiones. Si no era un líder de Gimnasio solicitando días de asueto o cuotas extras para mejoramiento de los gimnasios; era la Meseta añil pidiéndole aprobación para _este_ o _aquel_ evento. Cual fuere la petición, debía ser respondida por el actual Maestro Pokémon. Y eso era él. Ash Ketchum, Maestro Pokémon y representante de Kanto. Así era, y es que después de tanto tiempo había logrado terminar de viajar para regresar por su revancha a la Liga de su región natal. Ganándola.

No podía negar que le había tomado varios años lograrlo, pero había conseguido ser el mejor; como prueba estaban sus seis años invictos, y era más feliz de lo que pudo haber imaginado aquella lejana mañana cuando obtuvo un Pikachu desobediente. Sin embargo, nunca, nadie le dijo que cumplir su sueño le traería también este tipo de tediosas obligaciones. Él debería estar afuera entrenando, teniendo batallas pokémon, persiguiendo especies legendarias; cualquier otra cosa, pero no sentado con una pila de papeles que revisar.

Al menos su consuelo es que podía decir que su tortura ese día había terminado.

— Eres libre Ketchum —, le respondió el pelirrojo hombre quién recibía la torre de papeles. — Recuerda que debes traer el reporte que el profesor Oak y su nieto te entreguen acerca de su investigación —, le volvió a decir mirándolo con seriedad para después dar media vuelta y retirarse.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, no entendía por qué eran tan importante esas investigaciones, por lo que había escuchado de Gary, la última vez que visitó la reserva Oak y a sus Pokémon; sólo intentaban averiguar algo acercar de unas huellas que habían encontrado, pensaban en un nuevo tipo de Pokemon. Al menos eso le había dicho. Y no es que no fuera importante pero de eso solo había pasado un mes, y no entendía por qué necesitaban de la presencia de un representante de la Liga. Incluso Lance le había dicho que solo Oak podía informarle y que debía ser personalmente. En cualquier otra situación habría venido Gary directamente a dejar los dichosos reportes.

Pero no se podía quejar, tanto. Tenía toda la semana libre para ir. Después de eso tendría que comenzar a revisar cada uno de los gimnasios y evaluar el desempeño de los líderes, antes de que los nuevos novatos salieran de viaje, y eso significaban batallas y él, encantado. Además aprovecharía el viaje y visitaría a su madre en Pueblo Paleta.

Dirigió su mirada al ventanal que se encontraba atrás de su escritorio y observo como era que la noche había terminado de caer y el Bosque Verde en esas circunstancias se sumía en una oscuridad total. Sin pensar en más, tomó su chaqueta de la silla que había estado ocupando a lo largo del día, y de ella sacó las llaves de su auto; esperando llegar a Celeste antes de la cena.

Salió de su oficina después de haber apagado las luces dentro de esta y revisando que estuviera todo en orden comenzó a recorrer, con pasos rápidos; los largos y solitarios pasillos del décimo piso en el que se encontraba. Notando como las luces se encendían ante cada paso que daba.

Justamente hacía aproximadamente cuatro meses que el presupuesto de la Liga había permitido una restauración a la infraestructura del edificio central, y con dicha renovación llegaron esas luces sensibles al movimiento, con la justificación del ahorro de energía; observó el final del pasillo y la oscuridad que rodeaba al piso en general, ya que la mayoría de los empleados, a esa hora, se habían retirado ya. Una vez que entro al ascensor, y aún con las puertas metálicas abiertas notó la luz encendida en un par de oficinas, además de la de Lance.

Y así, el elevador no tardo en bajar hasta el recibidor, dónde las luces totalmente encendidas lo recibieron—. Buenas noches Andrea, espero Lance no te deje salir muy tarde —. Saludo. Ahí, solo se encontraba la recepcionista, la cual era una chica joven, rubia. A la cual en realidad no le prestaba especial atención pero con la que había mantenido una cordial convivencia laboral. Se detuvo un momento frente al mostrador, dónde ellas se encontraba.

— Buenas noches Ash, no se preocupe —, le sonrió, mientras guardaba en su bolso color rosa el pequeño espejo con el que intentó arreglar su cabello momentos atrás. — Saldré antes que el jefe hoy —.

— Que bueno, en ese caso yo también me retiro.

— Salude de mi parte a su esposa y a los pequeños — se despido la rubia al ver a Ash a punto de salir por la puerta principal hecha de cristal pesado, él regresó la mirada y le sonrió.

— Claro, le pasaré tus saludos y los de Lance a Misty —. Sin una palabra más que decir salió del amplio lugar directo al estacionamiento y dándole una última mirada a la imponente construcción, subió a su coche de tono oscuro.

El calor aún se sentía en el ambiente, pero le era grato sentir el viento pegarle en la cara debido a que traía la ventana del coche abajo. El aroma a hierba comenzó a hacerse más notorio, pronto una pequeña llovizna, la cual refresco mínimamente el ambiente; lo sorprendió, pero sin dejar que esto lo molestara disfrutó de la fragancia de la tierra humedecida. Ahora era claro que ya había dejado la Calle de la Victoria y su alumbrado público acercándose cada vez más al Bosque Verde, el cual se conectaba a un atajo que poseía la ruta 22, evitando así pasar por Ciudad Verde. No tardo en sentir el camino terroso, confirmando así el lugar en dónde se encontraba. Aunque la urbanización actualmente era muy diferente a la que recordaba de cuando era niño, agradecía que se había evitado invadir innecesariamente lugares como lo era ese bosque, respetando así el hogar de muchos pokémon.

Así, atravesaba el lugar con solo las luces altas de su coche, las cuales alumbraban el camino, dónde un letrero era el que le devolvía el reflejo.

 _'Ruta 2, Bosque Verde - Ciudad Plateada 30km'_.

Ash comenzó a bajar un poco la velocidad, pronto llegaría a la entrada de la nueva autopista que salía de la Ruta 2 y bajaba por el Monte Luna para de nuevo subir en desviación a Ciudad Celeste.

Aunque había sido una buena idea ese camino, generalmente pocos autos la recorrían debido a que el Bosque Verde últimamente había sido protagonista de diversos cuentos de terror contados por las nuevas generaciones de entrenadores que hacían su viaje como entrenadores. Para muchos no eran más que simples tonterías, seguramente solo era algún tipo fantasma haciendo bromas a los niños. Como fuere, aun así el bosque era muy oscuro, mucho más de lo que él lo recordaba de su propio viaje hace años, tal vez se debía a la gran espesura que ahora poseía el lugar.

 _'Ruta 2, Bosque Verde - Ciudad Plateada 10km'_

Leyó el cartel pasándolo de largo. Fue en ese momento que vio de reojo la pantalla de su pokegear resplandecer. Había recibido un mensaje, seguramente de Misty, así que bajando las luces del coche decidió orillarse, para detenerse a responder; con solo las direccionales y el limpiaparabrisas en modo intermitente funcionando, el cual limpiaba las gotas de la pequeña llovizna que aun caía sobre él.

"¿Crees que llegues pronto a casa? Los niños no quieren cenar sin ti."

Fue el mensaje que leyó, y con una sonrisa intento responder y decirle que llegaría en al menos una hora, pero inmediatamente el aparato le regresó el mensaje. Intentó marcar, pero jamás hizo contacto, ahí notó que su señal era inexistente y solo para emergencias.

— Esta es una emergencia —, se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba diversas ocasiones en las que el Gyarados pelirrojo que tenía por esposa estallaba. Suspiró. Sin alguna otra alternativa, que la de pisar un poco más el acelerador, aventó el aparato al asiento del copiloto. De todas formas no tardaría en llegar a la ciudad y en cuanto tuviera señal el mensaje saldría automáticamente.

Encendió el motor, el cual hizo eco, le extraño pero no le tomó realmente importancia, ni al hecho de que no se escuchaban los habituales murmullos de los pokémon tipo insecto que invadían esa zona del bosque. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había topado con ninguno. Es decir, era común ver pequeños Ratattas cruzar la carretera rápidamente, alguna vez tuvo que esperar a que un Farfetch'd, con sus calmas y modestia nata; cruzara mientras marchaba y jugueteaba con el cebo que siempre carga. Fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida. Pero ya no podía darse el lujo de tardar días para llegar a las ciudades, a pie; mucho menos viajar de Ciudad Verde a Celeste tantas veces en un mes.

Volvió su mirada al camino y con ella subió de nuevo la intensidad de sus luces delanteras notando que debido a la lluvia una pequeña neblina comenzaba a esparcirse por encima del suelo. Dispuesto a marcharse y quitando el freno de mano dirigió inconscientemente sus ojos hacia la oscuridad del bosque que nacía al lado derecho del camino, dónde el pasto y la vegetación no se habían visto afectadas por el constante paso de coches o personas.

Y entonces lo vio, frente a él, dónde la luz de su coche apenas podía llegar levemente dejando ver un extraño contorno. Vio una forma humanoide. Encorvada. A lado de la carretera; sí, esa que planeaba transitar; tan cerca de él. E identifico un brillo singular por el rabillo del ojo, el cual llamó su atención completamente y al escudriñar un poco aquella oscuridad descubrió un par de ojos, los cuales miraban en su dirección. Y se asustó. ¿Qué diablos era aquello?

Entonces su mente comenzó a jugarle mal, porque recordó todas esas películas que Misty odiaba ver. Esas dónde un asesino serial aparecía y se llevaba a los protagonistas. En el mejor de los casos un fantasma se manifestaba, y les daba un susto de muerte. Esas de las que él se burlaba por ser exageradas y con una banda sonora escandalosa.

Esperen... ¿Fantasma?

¡Pero claro! Sí, eso debía ser, un Gastly haciéndole una broma. Muy pesada por cierto. Aunque aun así resultaba incómodo, pero con ese pensamiento intento relajarse. Es decir, solo debía conducir y alejarse de una vez del bosque. Mala suerte la suya de no traer a ningún pokémon consigo. Pikachu había decidido quedarse a descansar a lado de la piscina de batallas debido al calor de los últimos días, y pensando que estaría toda la tarde en el edificio de la Liga tampoco tomó ninguna pokébola. Era en ese momento que comenzaba a recordar y valorar intensamente las sabias palabras de Oak — "Nunca salgas por ahí solo y sin un Pokémon que te cuide." — ¡Qué descuido el suyo!

Aspirando aire profundamente y metiendo el pedal al fondo para después con un poco de fuerza meter la primera velocidad de su coche, comenzó a conducir cuidadosamente, y las luces empezaron a abarcar nuevo espacio alumbrando así más y más pero en realidad nunca alcanzaron a lo que sea que estaba ahí parado. Esos ojos aún lo observaban sin inmutarse ni un poco. Ash exhaló fuertemente, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo debido a la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo podía asustarse? seguramente solo era un inofensivo pokémon. Ya escuchaba las risas de Gary cuando se enterara. "El gran campeón de la Liga, había sido asustado por un inocente pokémon salvaje. ¡Qué idiota!"

Relajando su cuerpo, por fin subió la velocidad de su coche, dejando de lado a aquel ser. Con curiosidad dirigió su mirada al espejo retrovisor una vez que lo dejo un poco atrás y pudo observar como el pokémon, o lo que fuera, había cambiado de posición y observaba como se alejaba. Le pareció creer por un instante que sus miradas se habían topado. Eso le causo un escalofrío el cual le recorrió toda la espina.

Sí, seguramente podría ser un pokémon, pero lo que acababa de suceder asustaría a cualquiera. La próxima vez agradecería toparse solo con un Caterpie. Aunque... Aunque...

— ¿Y si no era un pokémon? — Se preguntó de repente, pero de inmediato agito su cabeza para intentar despejar sus pensamientos y sin más acontecimientos, lo cual agradecía; el pelinegro no tardo en pasar por la caseta de cobro e ingresar a la autopista que lo llevaría a su hogar en Ciudad Celeste.

.

Muy bien, no sabía el por qué, pero llegar a Celeste le había tomado más del tiempo previsto.

Cuándo termino de girar la perilla de la puerta principal pudo escuchar claramente la última campanada de las nueve que debió tocar el reloj de corte antiguo que se encontraba en la sala. Odiaba ese reloj. Le tomó bastante tiempo acostumbrarse al sonido que hacía cada media hora, porque sí, marcaba las horas completas y como bonus también las medias, y si eso no era suficiente, en las noches si prestabas atención solo escuchabas el sonido del ir y venir del segundero. Resultó desesperadamente aterrador los primeros tres días.

Misty lo había comprado a buen precio en una venta de garaje con la que se habían topado. A ella le encantaba por el detalle en los grabados curvilíneos que tenía en la madera, además de su color caoba con tonos dorados que poseía, y que según ella combinaban perfecta y armoniosamente en la sala. Y Ash, bueno, él odiaba el reloj. Aún casados, resultaba gracioso que a pesar de los años les era fácil tener diferencias tan notorias con cosas tan simples.

— Es solo un maldito reloj —, se recordó, mientras terminaba de ingresar a su hogar.

Caminando hacia el interior se detuvo mientras observaba hacía la entrada que se situaba a su lado derecho. Se encontraba a oscuras, pero más allá se podía observar un leve destello proveniente de la luz nocturna que se filtraba por el enorme traga luz y se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina. El gimnasio se había mantenido cerrado la última semana. Misty había pedido un período de vacaciones antes de que los entrenadores novatos comenzaran a retarla para obtener la tan, ahora; famosa y preciada medalla cascada.

Pero continuó caminando por el largo pasillo que conectaba la parte del gimnasio con el living de su casa. No tardo en que un dulce aroma le invadiera su sentido del olfato, haciendo así reaccionar su estómago, el cual comenzó a demandarle alimento.

— ¡Papá! — Escuchó el grito infantil de un pequeño niño acercarse corriendo por el mismo pasillo, directo hacia él. — ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

— ¡Hey! Aaron ¿Qué tal el día, todo bien? — Preguntó Ash mientras dejaba las llaves del coche, que aun sostenía en la mano derecha, en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca, para después agacharse a la altura de su pequeño hijo de seis años. El niño asintió enérgicamente, con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿No le causaste problemas a tu madre? — volvió a preguntar.

— No —, negó moviendo su cabeza y cerrando sus celestes ojos. — Estuve toda la tarde jugando con Pikachu y los pokémon de mamá en la piscina —. Dijo entusiasmado.

Ash sonrió enternecido, su hijo adoraba a los Pokémon y para Ketchum eso era una de las cosas más maravillosas que le podían pasar, porque sabía perfectamente que su hijo se convertiría en un gran entrenador. Podía apostar las medallas de gimnasio de todas las regiones que había visitado y todos sus títulos, solo para afirmar lo anterior dicho.

"Sacó tu amor por los pokémon", era lo que su esposa y madre le decían constantemente. — Entonces me imagino que Pikachu quedo rendido ¿Verdad?

— Solo poquito —, el niño rascó su cabeza apenado; y es que aunque Pikachu seguía siendo uno de los pokémon más fuertes del maestro, el ratón eléctrico ya no le hacía tanta justicia al calor y a la energía del niño. Ash le volvió a sonreír y revolviendo los azabaches cabellos de su pequeño se puso de pie siguiendo su camino hacia el interior de la casa.

Con Aaron contento caminando a su lado, pronto el aroma dulce se intensificó y con el su hambre. No hubo puesto un pie en la habitación, cuando una pequeña niña corrió hasta él desde la cocina, Ash al verla llegar de tal manera, simplemente decidió alzarla y sostenerla en brazos para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó cuándo notó una polvorienta mancha blanca en el rostro de su hija, y en varia partes sus brazos y su vestido color amarillo.

— Hola papi, hago galletas. El tío Brock llegó a visitarnos —. Señalo la pequeña niña con su mano hacia la cocina de dónde atinadamente el moreno hombre aparecía en el umbral, utilizando un mandil color blanco y limpiando sus manos con una franela húmeda.

— Hola Ash — Saludó, — pensábamos que no llegarías hoy —. Sonrió para después acercarse. Brock no había cambiado a pesar los años. Creció lo suficiente manteniéndose aún más alto que su menor amigo, y a pesar de haberse convertido en un gran criador y doctor pokémon, sus habilidades culinarias también habían mejorado, por lo que Ash se encontraba especialmente feliz de verlo.

— Se me adelanto la noche, eso es todo —. Sonrió de vuelta el maestro estrechando fuertemente la mano del moreno, saludándose. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. Tracey me llamó diciéndome que estaba ocupado con unas investigaciones ayudando al Profesor Oak y Gary, así que me pidió venir en su lugar a dejarle comida especial a los Pokémon de Misty y para el equipo que entrenas aquí —. Contestó justificando su presencia de inmediato.

— Gracias — Le sonrió Ash al criador mientras bajaba al suelo a su pequeña hija. — Pero no era necesario, mañana iré a Paleta a visitar a mamá. — continuó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Irás a visitar a la abuela? ¿Podemos ir? — Se escuchó de inmediato a los niños decir al unísono interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos adultos, los pequeños miraban a su padre con sus expresivos ojos aquamarinos, brillándoles de la emoción.

— Claro, iremos todos —. Ash les dirigió una sonrisa a sus hijos, los cuales dieron un salto de felicidad seguido de un abrazo a su padre, claro que sus pequeños brazos solo pudieron rodear una porción de las caderas del hombre; para después observar como ambos niños corrían felices escaleras arriba a darle las buenas noticias a su mamá.

— ¡No corran, o se caerán! — Gritó intentando llamar la atención de sus hijos, y en respuesta solo recibió un "sí". El pelinegro dio un pequeño suspiro mientras rascaba su cabeza aun observando hacía las escaleras por dónde habían desaparecido su pequeña descendencia. Al menos lo habían escuchado, Brock solo observo complacido la escena.

— Entonces será una salida familiar. Delia estará feliz, ¿Puede el tío Brocky acompañarlos? — Preguntó el criador señalándose, con un leve tono infantil en su voz.

— Sabes que sí —. Contestó de inmediato Ash volteando hacía él, después de haber soltado una carcajada, divertido.

La noche siguió avanzando y después de una amena plática con el moreno de unos veinte minutos, sentados ambos en el sofá, Misty bajo con el par de niños al frente de ella.

— Lo siento — Se acercó a ambos hombres —, pero Daisy no dejaba de parlotear por el teléfono, y termine colgándole —, dijo casualmente mientras se masajeaba la sien de su cabeza. Su hermana realmente podía destrozarle la paciencia.

— Tranquila cariño —, Ash se levantó de su asiento y rodeando el sofá se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo para después darle un beso cariñoso en la comisura de los labios.

— Ya, yo también te extrañé —, sonrió con un suspiro la pelirroja.

— Mamá —, el pequeño niño llamó tímidamente la atención de sus padres quienes bajaron la vista hasta él. — ¿Podemos cenar? Tengo mucha hambre.

— Digno hijo tuyo Ash —, mencionó entre risas el moreno quién se había mantenido al margen de la pareja, y en ese mismo instante el estómago de Ash afirmaron las palabras de Brock, y ante una nueva carcajada el entrenador intentó disimular un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba la garganta.

— Veo que ambos tienen hambre, cenemos entonces —. Respondió Misty divertida. Padre e hijo se observaron, uno más apenado que el otro pero al final se sonrieron.

— ¡Yey, yo también quiero! — Fue entonces cuándo la pequeña niña, ahora con un corto short azul y blusa a juego corrió alegre hacía la cocina para alcanzar a su madre. — No te olvides de mis galletas mami.

Y en cuestión de instantes los presentes se sentaron alrededor del comedor de cristal con ocho piezas, que se encontraba en la estancia de la casa; después de haber ayudado cada uno en poner la mesa, a pesar de lo tarde que ya era. Los niños felices y con todo el ánimo que poseían comenzaron a contarle todas las cosas que hicieron en el día a su padre, eventualmente, se retiraron de la mesa, sin embargo se habían negado en ir a dormir hasta asegurarse de que los pokémon principales de sus padres los acompañaran, así que sin más salieron a buscar a ambos ratones.

— ¿Entonces iremos a ver a Delia el fin de semana? — Preguntó la pelirroja mujer mientras le servía un plato más a su esposo y veía como sus hijos se alejaban por el pasillo principal.

— Sí, además debo ir a visitar a mis pokémon e ir por asuntos de la Liga —, explicó para después comenzar a comer de su nuevo plato.

— Me parece bien, nos hará bien salir—. Dijo Misty un poco pensativa, lo cual llamó la atención de su esposo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Curioso Ash notó la preocupación en la mirada de la pelirroja, ella solo asintió y en cambio le dirigió una sonrisa que intento ser sincera. El hombre solo la observo mientras tomaba un poco de agua. — Bueno, no me digas que no quieres pasar por el Bosque Verde —, dijo esta vez, tratando de aligerar el asunto riéndose de su esposa. Era un método infalible para recuperar el ánimo de Misty, y Ketchum lo sabía a la perfección. — Sigues con tu fobia. No te preocupes yo te protegeré a ti y a los niños de los Weedle que nos encontremos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de cuidarnos? — La mujer levantó la voz indignada mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su marido.

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que digo Waterflower! — La acuso señalándola con la cuchara, acompañado de una extensa sonrisa divertida. — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuándo fuimos de día de campo con los niños? — Se metió la cuchara ahora llena de comida a la boca antes de continuar con la anécdota. — Dime, ¿Quién era la que estaba corriendo aquí y allá huyendo de los Caterpie que se acercaban? Peor aún, chocaste contra un nido de Bedreel, y ¿Quién crees que tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos antes de que nos mataran con sus aguijones? ¡Pues Pikachu y yo! — Finalizó con dramatismo pero a la vez con un triunfante tono de voz, mientras Brock comía tranquilamente las galletas que habían sobrado, presenciando la escena y viendo como Misty fruncía cada vez más el ceño, enojada. El moreno contó desde tres con sus dedos y después apunto disimuladamente hacia la chica.

— ¡Para tu información, señor Maestro Pokémon, yo también tengo un equipo fuerte que son lo suficientemente capaces de protegerme! — Alzó la voz parándose esta vez de su asiento. Y Brock sonrío satisfecho mientras tomaba una galleta más.

— Oh, yo no digo que no. Pero... — Ash imitándola también alzo la voz dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con su esposa.

— Ya, ya niños. Aaron y Ashley ya regresaron —. Interrumpió por fin Brock metiéndole las galletas que restaban en el plato, a la boca a Ash para que se callara de una vez. — Ustedes no cambian, no sé cómo se aguantan —, se rio abiertamente. Ambos chicos se miraron para después suspirar resignadamente y asentir al mismo tiempo.

El criador sabía que el pelear era el pasatiempo favorito de la pareja, pero también había aprendido a cortarles la inspiración para que la situación no durará horas o días saliéndose de control.

— Ganaste esta vez Ketchum — Misty se alejó de la mesa — vamos niños, es muy tarde para que sigan despiertos —, y tomando a ambos niños en cada una de sus manos, dio media vuelta para emprender su camino escaleras arriba, con Marril y Pikachu por delante.

— Yo siempre gano señora Ketchum — Fanfarroneo, Misty solo movió su cabeza hacia los lados. Ninguno de los dos tenía remedio.

— Buenas noches papi — se escuchó de inmediato las vocecitas agudas al unísono. — Buenas noches tío Brock.

— Duerman bien —, se despidió el criador mientras Ash solo observaba y se despedía agitando su mano. Se recargo en su asiento cuando ya no los vio más. Al menos la mirada de preocupación que tenía Misty momentos antes había desaparecido, y eso lo tranquilizaba a él también.

— Yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro, cuando los conocí —. Escuchó la voz de Brock lejana, proveniente de la habitación contigua. Volteando notó que varios platos de la mesa ya no se encontraban y rápidamente lo vio pasar del otro lado de la barra que se encontraba a un costado del comedor en donde él aún seguía sentado. Ash solo se limitó a asentir, acostumbrado a la anterior afirmación de su amigo, mientras tomaba los platos restantes y seguía al moreno a la cocina.

Pero la verdad es que "extraño" era la mejor forma de describir el hecho de que terminarán juntos. Ya que su relación amistosa se había enfriado con el tiempo. Misty lo recordaba bien, cuando ella tuvo que tomar responsabilidad del gimnasio después de la Liga Johto, le había parecido que Ash simplemente desapareció de su vida, de un día al otro, sin anestesia. Seguían siendo buenos amigos, al inicio, pero él en algún pueblo de Hoenn y ella en Kanto hizo que la distancia comenzara a sentirse, sumado el hecho de que era muy difícil encontrar al entrenador, peor aún contactarlo. Las veces que se vieron después de su regreso de Hoenn y partida a Sinnoh fueron todavía menos. Con el pasar de los años se convirtieron en conocidos que alguna vez compartieron un viaje Pokémon, viaje que con el pasar del tiempo se confundía con un sueño, lejano y cada vez más intangible.

Por su lado Ash conoció a todo tipo de personas, hizo amigos en cada rincón de cada región, haciéndose así mismo de experiencias inolvidables. Eventualmente Brock decidió seguir su propio camino reconociendo que Ash podría continuar solo. Las experiencias del entrenador aumentaron y conforme iba creciendo su sueño de convertirse en Mestro Pokémon se arraigaba cada vez más dejando paso así a los diferentes tipos de intereses que un chico común de su edad debería tener. Ketchum dejo de observar al frente y comenzó a notar su alrededor, y se encontró con Iris. Le divertía la personalidad cambiante de la chica; pero aquella vez que peleo fuertemente con ella fue cuando recordó a Misty, recordó a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, esa chica temperamental que le enseño cuándo él no sabía actuar ante una batalla pokémon, y se preguntó cómo estaría, si seguiría igual, cuánto habría cambiado. Pero una nueva aventura y en la puerta una nueva región esperándolo siempre le hacían olvidar su nostalgia, postergando así la llamada que Misty en realidad jamás recibió.

— ¿Todo bien? — Peguntó cuando la vio salir del baño, Ash ya se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras esperaba a su esposa, acariciando a un Pikachu exhausto, quién cómodo comenzaba ya a dormitar .

— Es lo que yo pregunto. ¿Pikachu estas muy cansado? — El pequeño roedor asintió entre sueños con la cabeza para después sentir una caricia más, ahora proveniente de una mano pequeña notando así como el lado derecho de la cama se hundía, respondiéndole con un alargado y casi inaudible "chaa" el pequeño ser amarillo se talló su ojo para después con un brinco bajar de la cama y dirigirse a su lugar asignado, dispuesto a dormir profundamente. Evidentemente una pokebola jamás sería su opción.

—Antes de salir mañana lo llevare con la enfermera Joy —, dijo Ash observando aun hacia la puerta por dónde segundos antes había salido su mejor amigo. — De todas formas creo que se sentirá mejor una vez Este en la reserva — sonrió —, últimamente creo que preferiría estar ahí con los demás.

— Oh, ¿Podría ser que Ash Ketchum por fin esté pensando en separarse de su "ratita cuqui"? — Exclamó divertida la pelirroja. — Esto debe saberlo el Equipo Rocket — y tomando su pokegear, el cual se encontraba en la mesita de noche, color blanco a lado de ella, comenzó a tipear.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Sin aviso Ash quito de las manos de su esposa el aparato, — ¿Por qué tienes el número de Jessie aquí? — Se quejó cuando observo el nombre de contacto reconociendo la foto del destinatario.

— Te dije que la encontré el otro día en Ciudad Carmín — Misty tomo de nuevo su pokegear y lo dejo en el mismo lugar dónde había estado momentos atrás. — Resultó ser bastante divertida. Después de que los corrieron de su organización ya no habíamos sabido de ellos.

— ¿Y cómo no los iban a correr? Solo a ellos se les ocurre irrumpir en la liga cuando esta la Elite y al menos cinco Jennys ahí. Era obvio que eso iba a terminar mal. — continuó Ash mientras ingresaba al baño dispuesto a cambiar su ropa.

— Pues mira, resulta más triste darte cuenta que pasaron como diez años intentando capturar a Pikachu —. Alzo un poco la voz para que su esposo aun la escuchara. — ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¡Oye, mi Pikachu es especial! — Misty rio ante el tono de indignación que soltó el hombre. — Recuerdas cuando aparecían con sus robots. De verdad no entiendo de donde sacaban presupuesto para eso.

— Y siempre explotaban —. Lo vio regresar y acomodarse de nuevo en la cama. — E igual se empeñaban en seguirte por todos lados.

— Hay que darles crédito, son buenos disfrazándose —. Ash se acercó más a ella y le beso la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba dispuesto a acurrucarse para dormir.

— Eso no te lo voy a discutir —. Finalizó accediendo a las intenciones de su esposo.

Ash entonces oprimió el interruptor que se encontraba en su cabecera y así apago las luces, era noche de luna llena, así que aun podía observarse lo que había alrededor debido a la luz que se filtraba por el balcón de la recamara que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

— Ahora, ¿Me dirás qué te preocupa? — Preguntó en un susurro minutos después cuándo notó que Misty seguía despierta, la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza. Ella tardo algunos segundos en responder.

— ¿Recuerdas a Lissie? — Dijo por fin, pero sin moverse de su posición.

— ¿La amiga de Ashley? — Misty asintió.

— No la encuentran — soltó sin más. — Hace como tres días que la niña no aparece.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿qué tal?

Si llegaste hasta este punto, ¡felicidades! acabas de darte cuenta que tal vez podrías comenzar a considerar la idea de odiarme(?) Nah, la verdad no, pero gracias por llegar xD

Dentro de las historias (de diferentes fandoms) que tengo esta es el segundo proyecto de long shot que realizo, porque no se me dan mucho, y como tal me estoy esforzando, se los prometo. Por cierto, ahí van mi agradecimiento eterno a _**Lauriel**_ que es la que funge como mi beta (corazón, corazón). xD  
Así que si les apeteció saber más, aunque sea un poco de curiosidad o cualquier cosa ya saben como pueden hacérmelo saber :)

Por otro lado, esta historia esta planeada para terminar el 31 de Octubre, ¿por qué?, bueno creo que ya pueden darse una idea, espero. xD Así que verán las actualizaciones a lo largo del mes.

Y creo que eso es todo, por ahora. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **-2-**

 **.**

Ese día el clima había decidido que no cedería, así que el calor era totalmente insoportable. Tal cual los días pasados. Así que después de una rápida visita al Centro Pokémon donde Joy intento verificar la salud de Pikachu, aún con lo encimoso que resultaba el Criador Pokémon que la asistía; concluyeron en que el ratón eléctrico solo necesitaba incluir vitaminas en su dieta. Nada para preocuparse, así que ahora se encontraban dirigiéndose a Pueblo Paleta, resguardados en el aire acondicionado que el coche podía ofrecerles, evitando la bochornosa temperatura que azotaba la región.

— ¡Mira Aaron! — Exclamó de pronto la pequeña niña, llamando eufóricamente la atención de su hermano. — Ese señor tiene un Kangas... Kan... Tío ¿Cómo se pronuncia el nombre de ese Pokémon? — Preguntó sin disminuir su tono de alegría.

— Kangaskhan — Respondió Brock después de voltear hacia la ventana por la que Ashley observaba las calles de la periferia de Ciudad Celeste.

— ¡Kangaskhan! — Repitió triunfante.

— Tío y ese de allá ¿Qué Pokémon es? — Ahora fue el pequeño niño quién llamó la atención del adulto.

— Oh, ese es un Rhyperior — Pero a diferencia de su hermana, Aaron no repitió el nombre del pokémon, al menos no en voz alta, así que serio siguió observando por la ventana contraría a la de Ashley.

— Cuando lleguemos, al primero que iré a ver será a Gible —. Dijo alegremente la niña de cabello tan negro como la de su padre. — ¡Y jugaré con Buizel!

— Solo ten cuidado con las zonas profundas del lago —, mencionó Ash sin dejar de mirar al frente, mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda.

— ¡No te preocupes papi, recuerda que ya soy una experta nadando! — Se indignó la pequeña, pero inmediatamente regresó su vista a la ventana del coche. — Tía Violet me dijo que ya podría ser la sirena principal del próximo evento. ¡Y me veré tan bonita como mamá!

— Solo ten cuidado —, repitió Ash sonriendo.

— Jamás serás bonita como mamá —, susurró el pequeño que se encontraba del lado derecho de Brock, y el moreno no pudo más que reírse en silencio debido a que solo él había escuchado las declaraciones del niño, el cual solía ser muy celoso de su madre, cosa que ya no era novedad, Aaron había aprendido a solo compartir a su mamá con su padre; un caso peculiar pero bastante normal teniendo en cuenta la edad del infante.

.

— Así que los tres se quedaron dormidos — Dijo Misty cuando volteo hacia el asiento trasero, después de que por fin el motor del coche se había detenido a un costado del enrejado principal que protegía la entrada del laboratorio de los Oak; y ahí observo como ambos niños se encontraban recargados sobre los respectivos brazos de Brock, usándolo de almohada, y al tiempo el moreno había recargado su nuca sobre el borde alto del asiento, de tal manera que se encontraba con la cabeza hacia arriba y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ash bajo del coche después de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y con cuidado abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto, Misty se encargó de la puerta restante.

—Aaron, cariño, es hora de que despiertes. Ya llegamos —. Susurró la pelirroja mientras acomodaba el flequillo del niño, este lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

E igualmente el pelinegro hizo lo suyo para despertar a la niña que abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de su tío, y que ya había incluso, dejado una marca de saliva en la manga de este.

Cuando Ashley despertó, y reconociendo el lugar, rápidamente bajo del automóvil esquivando a su padre, y olvidando su somnolencia abrió la verja con todas sus fuerzas, ya que a pesar de ser una entrada pequeña, el metal que la componía era de un estilo realmente pesado para un niño de seis años. Cuando la hubo abierto, regresó sus pasos y buscando rápidamente a su hermano lo tomó sin aviso de la mano y lo jaló para después comenzar a correr juntos por las escaleras que los llevarían al frente del laboratorio.

— ¡Aaron! ¡Ashley! ¿A dónde creen que van? — Intento Misty llamar la atención de sus hijos, pero notó que estos al menos ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido, así que salió tras ellos inmediatamente. Mientras Ash solo hizo un gesto de resignación, acostumbrado a la situación ya que cada vez que llegaban a la reserva de visita se repetía, tanto que aún no sabía por qué Misty aun salía corriendo tras ellos. Así que suspirando regresó su mirada hacia el interior de su coche donde vio al hombre, que era prácticamente su hermano; aún dormido.

— Brock, ya llegamos —, le tocó el hombro esperando que despertara ante el tacto, pero no fue así. — ¿Brock? — Lo empujo levemente esta vez, pero a cambio el cuerpo del hombre cayó hacía el costado contrario del asiento.

— Oh, sí pequeña... —, le escuchó murmurar entre sueños. — Claro que me gusta... no te detengas... —, seguía murmurando cada vez con un tono más apacible.

— ¿Qué demonios estará soñando? — Se preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba a Pikachu, quién curioso ya había subido al asiento del coche dejando a Marril esperando a lado de la verja por la que su entrenadora había entrado.

— ¿Pika? — Fue ahora el ratón quien se acercó al criador y le dio pequeños toques con sus patitas en el rostro.

— Pero que suaves manos tienes... — volvió a hablar, — ven y abrázame como si no hubiera un mañana... —, y ante tal afirmación, con la cual Ash de verdad se preguntaba si el moreno estaba realmente dormido; Brock abrazo fuertemente a Pikachu, y debido a la asfixia que el pokémon comenzó a sentir trato zafarse de los brazos del hombre sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando Ash decidió que debía alejarse un par de pasos del coche, a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por el impactrueno que sacudió al moreno hombre, quién ahora, por fin había despertado.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Vino la familia completa —. Fue un castaño hombre quien al abrir la puerta principal del edificio, vio desde su posición, a ambos adultos bajar de la parte delantera del coche y no tardo en reconocer a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y coleta alta que jalaba a su hermano por los últimos escalones, logrando llegar frente al hombre de bata blanca. — Hola niños.

— Buenas tardes tío Gary, ¿Podemos entrar a jugar con los pokémon de papá? — Preguntó ansiosamente Ashley acompañada de la voz tímida de su hermano quien repetía las mismas palabras de fondo, pero volteando hacía atrás buscando a su madre quién sabía no tardaría en alcanzarlos. El castaño pego una carcajada y sin más se quitó de la entrada para dejarles el paso libre a los infantes.

— Ese par, hola Gary — fue lo único que se escuchó de Misty antes de que lo esquivara para entrar a seguir a sus hijos, este solo seguía sonriendo divertidamente ante la escena, mientras le daba una primer calada al cigarrillo que había encendido en ese momento.

No era realmente un gusto para el castaño el llenar sus pulmones de aquel humo que bien sabía le causaba daño a su organismo. Pero de un tiempo para acá había desarrollado esa pequeña adicción, porque eso era, y odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente lo relajaba demasiado. Las últimas semanas habían sido lo suficientemente pesados y estresantes, lo necesario como para ponerlo realmente nervioso. Así que creía que se merecía ese pequeño placer.

Una vez más su atención volvió hacia la parte baja del lugar, dónde podía ver el coche de su antiguo rival, y a él alejándose para después observar como una persona más salía despidiendo humo negro del automóvil, y tras él Pikachu quién subió rápidamente al hombro de su entrenador. Se alegró de ver subir a ambos hombres, riéndose de, suponía, lo que había ocurrido ahí abajo.

Para Gary Oak siempre había sido un placer tener al pelinegro a su alrededor, aunque la mayor parte de su vida lo haya negado. Ash fue el primer amigo verdadero que tuvo, su primer rival y de verdad se sentía orgulloso de que ese niño hubiera podido cumplir el sueño que él había dejado, y aunque también era verdad que su profesión actual lo llenaba, sabía que de haberlo intentado habría perdido inminentemente contra Ash.

— ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren de esta manera? — Lo sabía porque en realidad él ya había perdido una impórtate batalla contra Ketchum. Pensó cuando alcanzó a escuchar Misty en el interior, y aun con una sonrisa le dio la última calada al cigarrillo, para después dejarlo caer al suelo y pisarlo, apagándolo por completo.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que yo pensaba que te casarías con Pikachu? — Fue lo que el castaño utilizo como saludo en cuanto tuvo a ambos hombres al frente suyo. Ash solo le dirigió una mirada de desagrado seguido de unas chispeantes mejillas del roedor amarillo que aún seguía en el hombro derecho de su entrenador. Gary volvió a reír divertido acompañado ahora de Brock.

— Sí, sí. Un pokéfilico empedernido. Ya sé — Respondió el moreno sin prestarle realmente atención a las burlas de ambos hombres. — También me da gusto verte Oak —. El investigador solo hizo un gesto con su dedo índice y medio sobre su frente correspondiendo las palabras de su amigo, y sin más dio media vuelta dispuesto a ingresar al edificio. Ash y Brock lo siguieron en silencio.

— ¡Ash!, querido. Qué alegría verte —. Saludo Delia desde lo alto de las escaleras de madera, a su hijo en cuanto lo vio en la entrada de la reserva Oak — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? — Le preguntó esta vez al oído mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente, después de haber terminado de bajar el último escalón y había corrido hacia su único hijo. Pikachu había bajado al suelo de un salto y observaba desde ahí. — Los habría esperado en casa con el almuerzo.

— Ay, mamá. No te preocupes —, respondió el moreno tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su madre. — Iremos más tarde a dejar las cosas, de todas formas sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí —. La mujer asintió, por fin soltándolo mientras le sonreía feliz.

— ¿Y Misty? ¿Los niños? ¿No me digas que viniste solo? — Preguntó Delia al no ver a la chica a lado de su hijo, comenzando a buscarla hasta dónde su vista se lo permitía.

— ¡Abuela! — Fue que escuchó un tono conocido; buscó a la dueña de aquella voz tan singular, encontrándose con la pequeña niña de ojos celestes quien soltándose de la mano izquierda de Misty corrió hacía ella.

— ¡Que alegría verlos a todos! — Delia sonrió con satisfacción al alzar la mirada y ver por fin a la pelirroja de la mano del menor, quienes venían de la parte trasera del edificio.

Orgullo. Ese era el sentimiento que Delia sentía cada vez que veía a su, para ella; pequeño niño. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, desde que tuvo que aceptar que su hijo la dejaba para realizar su sueño, y estaba realmente contenta de saber que lo había logrado, a pesar de las caídas, de los fallos y de lo difícil que fue el camino para Ash, ella siempre confió en ese pequeño niño. Sabía que era atolondrado e inocente, así que al inicio no le preocupaban mucho las chicas que su hijo conocía y con las que viajaba por largo tiempo. Pero entonces, llego un momento dónde creyó que aún sería ella quién se encargaría del bienestar de Ash, que ella seguiría siendo la única mujer en la vida de su hijo; sin embargo este llegó y la sorprendió con la noticia más feliz que pudo haber recibido, incluso después de haberlo visto ser reconocido como campeón de la Liga.

Y es que de todas las chicas que Ash pudo haber conocido en sus viajes, para Delia la más importante y por la que siempre le pidió a Arceus poder dejarle el cuidado de su hijo, fue Misty. Y siempre tuvo esperanza, más aún cuando el camino de ambos se volvió a cruzar en Johto, Delia fue la primera en alegrarse en que la líder de gimnasio regresará a sus vidas. Pero cuando Ash, después de ganarle a la Elite venciendo a Lance; anuncio formalmente su reciente compromiso con la pelirroja, no puedo aguantar la emoción, y lloró, lloró mucho porque sabía que Ash merecía todo lo que él deseara.

Todo pasó tan rápido después de que Ash hubiera regresado de aquella lejana región en dónde había conseguido un glorioso segundo lugar. Emprendió su camino por Kanto recolectando de nueva cuenta las ocho conocidas medallas, pero cuando decidió, valientemente; por fin plantarse frente al gimnasio de Celeste, con miedo pero con unas grandes ansias de ver a su antigua amiga; al final fue una peli rosada quien lo recibió y batalló con él. Lo único que le importó, de todo lo que Lily le dijo al reconocerlo; fue que Misty había salido de viaje. Decepcionado decidió no preguntar más, y así llego al primer lugar de la Liga de Kanto, sin noticias de Misty. Pero al joven campeón aun le faltaba camino por recorrer para derrotar a la Élite. Así que, despidiéndose de su madre, una vez más, decidió viajar a Johto. Un año fue lo que Ash viajo por aquel lugar, alejado de su hogar. Pero sólo fue un mes el que viajo sin compañía.

Un mes en el que Ash llegó a Johto acompañado de su inseparable amigo y compañero, además del equipo que había elegido con cuidado y con el cual entrenaría arduamente. Todo iba en perfectas condiciones, claro hasta que una tormenta en medio del bosque lo sorprendió, afortunadamente para el entrenador seguía aun en las cercanías de Ciudad Trigal, así que corriendo por la ruta 35 regresó hasta el Centro Pokémon, decidiendo que ese día no podría avanzar más, y que lo mejor era darse un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento. Pero al entrar y dirigirse a la recepción buscando a la enfermera Joy, una pelirroja distraída mientras revisaba su pokegear, fue lo que encontró.

.

— Papá — llamó la atención de su padre el delgado niño, con su diminuta voz, totalmente apacible. Ash inmediatamente dirigió la vista para toparse la transparente mirada azulina de su hijo quién acababa de terminar su plato. — ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Eevee? Quiero verlo.

Tan pronto habían llegado, Delia se había metido a la cocina de los Oak, acompañada de Brock para preparar una comida deliciosa para sus visitas. Y debido a que el profesor no se encontraba, Ash decidió revisar a sus pokémon, y pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con Tracey a quién no había visto en un tiempo, ya que la última vez que había pasado por la reserva el peliverde se había tomado unos días para regresar a su hogar en el archipiélago naranja. Poco rato después el profesor Oak regresó, justo a tiempo para probar las delicias que Delia y Brock habían preparado.

— Bueno, eso pregúntaselo a tu tío Gary, es la cría de su Umbreon después de todo — interrumpió Misty acariciando la cabeza del pequeño. Aaron levanto la vista buscando la aprobación del mencionado hombre.

— Claro, ve —. Respondió el científico con una sonrisa —, solo no lo agites mucho, estuvo enfermo y aún sigue recuperándose —. No hubo dicho otra cosa cuando el niño ya se había parado de su asiento en el comedor — Gracias —, y sin más no tardo ni un minuto en salir de la habitación.

— ¡Espera Aaron, yo también voy! — Dijo la niña mientras se abría paso saliendo apresuradamente de su lugar.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— Si no fueran gemelos, y Aaron no tuviera toda tu cara, pensaría que no es tu hijo —, soltó Gary mientras cortaba un trozo de carne en su plato, llevándoselo después a la boca tranquilamente.

— Solo es un poco serio — dijo Misty.

— Pues no sé de dónde lo habrá sacado.

— Ash nunca se estaba quieto — comentó Delia mientras reía disimuladamente — Siempre fue muy enérgico. Ashley es un buen ejemplo.

— Y por el carácter que tiene Misty —, contribuyo Tracey —, dudo que haya salido de ahí.

— Evidentemente no —, respondió Ash. — Por favor, me siguió por todo Kanto por una bicicleta. Ni siquiera me conocía.

—Siguió a un niño extraño desde la ruta 1 hasta Ciudad Plateada —. Menciono Brock sirviéndose un poco más de comida.

— Bicicleta que aún me debes Ketchum, ni creas que se me ha olvidado —. Misty acuso a su esposo para después tomar de su vaso de agua.

— Pero la enfermera Joy...

— La enfermera Joy fue amable conmigo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú la destruiste y jamás te hiciste responsable —. Volvió a hablar la pelirroja interrumpiendo el intento fallido de Ash por alegar algo a su favor.

— Bueno al menos agradece que no huyo a otra región cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazada —, agrego Gary burlonamente.

— De gemelos —. Terminó Samuel uniéndose a la burla hacia el hombre que ya no sabía cómo defenderse. Todos comenzaron a reírse. Ash indignado desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras masticaba aún la carne que tenía en su boca.

.

Después de haber viajado por Johto un largo tiempo, entrenando en un viaje pokémon con la intención de poder ser una gran maestra con especialidad en el tipo agua e ir a retar específicamente a Lorelei; Misty había llegado al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Trigal justo a tiempo para refugiarse, y aprovechando que el clima haría que pasara un largo rato dentro del Centro decidió mandar a revisar a su equipo, entero, sin esperarse encontrar de nuevo con un chico de chocolatosos ojos, que por mucho tiempo le quito el sueño. Como era de suponerse no le hizo mucha gracia volverlo a ver, más alto y corpulento, con una espalda ancha y facciones endurecidas.

Ya no era el niño que ella recordaba y eso la molesto de muchas maneras.

Triste o afortunadamente para ella, la situación hizo que terminará compartiendo el viaje hacia Pueblo Azalea. Entonces la pared que había entre ellos comenzó a quebrarse y no tardaron demasiado en volver a ser los inseparables amigos que alguna vez fueron, pasaron días enteros poniéndose al corriente de la vida del otro. Empezando por la sincera alegría que Misty sintió cuando vio la batalla final que le dio el título de campeón a Ash, por televisión. Y así mismo descubriendo que ambos habían realmente crecido, conocido personas, incluso la pelirroja casi se ahoga con la comida del almuerzo cuando Ash, uno de esos días, le confeso del par de amoríos que había tenido en sus viajes. Aunque amoríos no era en realidad la palabra, ya que, según Ketchum, él era un caballero que intento ser serio con esos asuntos, porque al final de todo aquellas chicas habían sido también sus amigas y como tales jamás quiso hacerles daño. Razón por las que había salido con ellas, en primer lugar.

Su complicidad comenzó a crecer, y apoyándose mutuamente no se dieron cuenta en qué momento había pasado la mitad de su viaje y mientras más avanzaban Ash sintió lo que jamás pudo sentir con Serena, la cual había sido la última chica con la que intento tener una relación antes de regresar a Kanto, y lo que se supone debía haber sentido con alguna. Estabilidad, confianza, compañerismo, además de un sin fin de sentimientos que atacaban todo su cuerpo; la adrenalina ante cada pelea, porque sus peleas regresaron, con más fuerza al inicio, como si con eso pudieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, escondiendo en ellas todo lo que pudieron haber querido reclamarse al pasar de los años; peleas que sirvieron para desahogar cualquier tipo de frustración que tuvieran el uno con el otro. La electricidad ante cada roce de sus manos, porque más que en esos años lejanos, ahora les daba miedo la proximidad de sus propios cuerpos pero combinada con las mariposas ante esa misma cercanía. Ash lo comprendió tan rápido que dejo a la pelirroja totalmente sorprendida.

Misty lo sabía, sabía que eso que sintió por el chico a los diez años aún vivía dentro de ella, y el tenerlo después de tanto tiempo, con sus pros y contras, con la madurez adquirida y su personalidad definida no hizo más que hacerla sentirse de nuevo una niña frente a unos sentimientos abrasadores; que ahora eran correspondidos.

.

— Bueno Ash, me gustaría platicar un poco contigo —, dijo el hombre más grande de la habitación mientras se ponía de pie del comedor en el que minutos atrás aun ingerían sus alimentos. — Ven conmigo, por favor — terminó acomodando su asiento, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Ash un poco extrañado por la seriedad repentina del profesor Oak, solo asintió poniéndose de igual manera de pie. Gary suspiró un poco, pasando desapercibido por todos los presentes —, no se preocupen, no tardaremos. Pueden disponer de la reserva como gusten —. Y después de aquellas palabras continuó por el camino por dónde su abuelo se había llevado a Ash.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Fue lo que el pelinegro preguntó cuándo al entrar a una habitación apartada, a un costado del laboratorio en dónde el profesor entregaba los pokémon iniciales; acompañado de Gary, no sólo vio a Samuel si no que incluso la oficial Jenny estaba ahí, y eso llamó totalmente la atención del actual maestro. ¿En qué momento había llegado la mujer de azul?

El Maestro Pokémon se sentó en uno de los sofás que se encontraban al frente suyo, y adquiriendo toda la seriedad que tenía posó su mirada en el hombre mayor, pero lo vio acercarse a su escritorio de madera y rodeándolo saco, aun sin decir una palabra; un par de carpetas de la parte alta del gran librero que se encontraba ahí. El silencio prosiguió, y Ash por alguna razón, sin ganas de irrumpir en aquel ambiente, en el cual solo se escuchaba el sonido del aire acondicionado que salía y refrescaba el lugar, y que comenzaba a hacerse pesado de apoco, escudriño con su mirada el lugar. Esa habitación, sabía que era donde Samuel Oak solía hacer tratos con los inversionistas que llegaban con la intención de apoyarlo económicamente con las investigaciones que realizaba, así que resultaba obvio que el lugar fuera mucho más elegante y ordenado que cualquier otra habitación del edificio.

Cuando era niño de verdad le gustaba entrar a esa habitación, al ser diferente de todas las demás le llamaba demasiado la atención; así que cuando el profesor no los veía solía escabullirse con Gary y jugar en ese lugar. A Ash le gustaba mucho el olor a madera, y es que ese elemento era el que cubría todo el lugar, incluidas las paredes. Bastante buen gusto el de Oak, debía reconocer.

Desvió su mirada esta vez a Gary, quien después de cerrar la puerta solo se había recargado en uno de los muros, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. A lado del castaño pudo observar por la ventana que la tarde no tardaría en caer y con ella la noche llegaría. Ese día había pasado un poco rápido, pensó.

— Ash — Comenzó de pronto el hombre mayor con sus manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras de la bata blanca, rompiendo por fin el silencio que había durado minutos. — ¿Qué te dijo Lance?

— En realidad nada, sólo que le llevara los reportes que usted me diera, profesor. Pero no entiendo qué hace la oficial Jenny aquí —. Dudoso el pelinegro observo a la mujer de traje azul que se encontraba sentada a lado del escritorio y que no había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento.

— Han estado sucediendo... — tomó ahora la palabra Gary, después de que los presentes se miraran entre sí; quién por un momento dudo en como continuar con lo que iba a decir… — ciertas situaciones dentro de la región, Ash.

— ¿Situaciones? — Aún más confundido volvió su mirada al castaño, quién sin rastro de duda se la regresó con severidad. Y de alguna forma casi se sintió como un niño que había hecho una travesura y al cual ya habían descubierto, solo que él ya no era un niño, y hasta dónde recordaba no había hecho nada que debiera preocuparle. ¿Entonces por qué tenía ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal, muy mal?

— Desde hace aproximadamente tres meses comenzaron a desaparecer niños en todo Kanto —. Explicó Samuel, interrumpiendo los pensamientos fugaces del campeón.

— Actualmente el registro es de 9 niños —, por fin pudo escuchar la voz de la oficial Jenny así que rápidamente regreso la mirada hacía ella — 2 en ciudad Carmín, 1 en pueblo Lavanda, 3 en ciudad Azafrán, 2 en ciudad plateada, y hace unos días se registró la novena desaparición en Celeste —. Concluyó, sin que la mirada del hombre la inmutara.

— Lissie... — susurró Ash al recordar lo que Misty le había dicho la noche anterior. Jenny asintió. — Entiendo —, dijo el maestro después de un momento, para después observar a los hombres presentes. — Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver este asunto con la Liga? — Preguntó con un tono frío y diplomático. Entendía hasta cierto punto la seriedad de ese caso. No le desearía a nadie que su hijo desapareciera así; él mataría a cualquiera que pusiera sus manos encima de sus retoños; pero sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de situaciones solo le concernían a la policía.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste del caso de Lostbelle? — Ash dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la oficial Jenny, totalmente confundido, negó. La peli azul comprendió y tomando uno de los folder de color rojo, que estaban en el escritorio a lado de ella; se puso de pie y deposito dicho folder en la mesa de centro, a total vista y disposición de Ash. — Hace algunos años, un entrenador que realizaba su viaje por Las Islas Sevii atestiguó acerca de la desaparición de una niña. Lostbelle —. Jenny volvió a sentarse en su silla Para después proseguir con la narración. — El padre de la niña había reportado su desaparición tres días antes. Dijo: "fue al bosque baya en Isla Tera, pero no regresó, eh ido a buscarla pero no la encuentro" —. El pelinegro comenzó a ojear los documentos dentro del folder, encontrando la foto de una pequeña niña de la cual calculaba tendría al meno años de edad, de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color. — Con esa información, la policía local comenzó a buscarla. Sin resultados. El entrenador, en su testificación, comentó que se había topado con el padre de la niña en Isla Secunda y que había decidido ayudarlo por el simple hecho de que su camino estaba en Isla Tera. Así que tomando un día de su entrenamiento se sumergió en el bosque. Fue él quién encontró a la niña.

El pelinegro aún no comprendía el porqué de que le contarán todo aquello, pensaba que el asunto seguía perteneciendo a un caso judicial, y nada que involucrara directamente a la Liga.

— Este entrenador contó... — Gary comenzó a narrar mientras tomaba una de las carpetas que su abuelo había sacado del librero y de ella tomó una hoja con una foto impresa en ella, — que dentro del bosque se encontró con una cantidad considerable de...

— ¡Aaron!, ¡Ashley! — Pero en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Misty provenientes del patio, los cuales interrumpieron la seriedad de la habitación. Ash se asustó, y vio como Samuel y Jenny cruzaron una mirada seria combinada con temor. Gary desconcertado por el escándalo y los constantes gritos de la pelirroja que cada vez se escuchaban más desesperados, dejó lo que tenía en manos sobre el escritorio olvidándose de lo que se supone que había estado diciendo y decidió salir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Pero al abrir la puerta fue Pikachu quién entro corriendo directamente hacia Ash. El ratón parecía intentar decirle algo a su entrenador, debido al sin número de agitados " pika pi" que el roedor parecía gritarle al hombre desesperado, al verse incomprendido por las personas comenzó a jalar con sus pequeñas patas el pantalón del maestro. Ante esa angustia que le demostraba su pokémon, Ash salió corriendo hacia el exterior, seguido de todos los allí presentes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ash! — Fue Delia quién se acercó al verlo llegar por la puerta de cristal. — Los niños no están.

— ¿Cómo que no están? — Preguntó preocupado, buscando con la mirada por toda la extensión de la reserva hasta donde su vista le permitía. Una refrescante brisa le pego en la cara, adecuada para una tranquila tarde de verano en Paleta.

— No sabemos, de un momento a otro, ellos desaparecieron —. Delia se encontraba totalmente afligida, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma.

— Ok, está bien, tranquila Delia, los encontraremos —. Fue el profesor Oak quién se acercó e intento tranquilizar a la castaña.

— Es imposible que salgan de la reserva por otro lado que no sea la puerta principal —. Brock se acercó diciendo aquello de la manera más tranquila podía. Ash en ese momento se alejó, notando a Misty unos metros adelante.

— Marril, acompaña a Bulbasaur y busquen a los niños, tal vez fueron donde Hawlucha. Politoed, Corsola y Starmie, búsquenlos alrededor de los lagos. No pueden haber desaparecido —. Todos los pokémon mencionados asintieron ante la desesperada voz femenina y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

— Misty, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa? — Se acercó el pelinegro poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica girándola hacia él. — Deben haber ido a jugar con Snorlax o Charizard — intento tranquilizarla.

— No, yo sé que algo está mal Ash —. Alzo la mirada para verlo — un momento estaban aquí, correteando a Bulbasaur y Corsola y al siguiente ya no estaban... — el tono de voz de su esposa comenzó a preocuparlo seriamente —... Pikachu se acercó conmigo y Delia, tomó una manzana del frutero y se sentó... Cuando le pregunté dónde estaban los niños... Se alarmó... Es como si... Si Pikachu no recordara que estaba con ellos. Lo mismo pasó con Bulbasaur, Corsola, Politoed y Starmie —. Finalizó aun mirando a su esposo, con una gran frustración invadiendo sus celestes ojos.

Ash inmediatamente comprendió, y la abrazo con firmeza intentando reconfortarla mientras le acariciaba, con una de sus manos, su corta cabellera. — Todo está bien, los encontraremos, y verás que solo están jugando —, le afirmó con dulzura al oído, y creyendo en sus propias palabras, se alejó un poco de ella, para después con un silbido hacer llamar a sus pokémon tipo volador; mientras unas ligeras gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el poblado.

Gotas que Ash Ketchum sintió frías…

La oscuridad no tardaría en ser profunda. Los últimos rayos del sol se despedían en el horizonte y con ellos Staraptor buscaba a los hijos de su entrenador al igual que sus compañeros, quienes sobrevolaban todo el lugar.

— ¿Crees que...? — Susurraba Jenny al castaño hombre que al igual que ella observaba como la escena tenia todos los colores de una mala situación.

— Ni lo menciones Jenny. Por favor, no —. Después de eso, Gary llamó a su Umbreon acompañado de Arcanine.

.

* * *

¿Hola?

Espero hayan disfrutado el segundo cap de esta mini historia (porque sí, no sera demasiado larga) y a estas alturas, yo estoy segura que muchos ya saben de qué hablo y seguramente estaran pensando en que ya saben como terminará porque es predecible(?) Y déjenme decirles que ¡si! pero ¡no! (?) xDDDD Los sorprenderé, espero.

Por otro lado, de nuevo envio mi amor eterno a _**Lauriel**_ que es mi Beta y me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas (además de revisar el cap). Y también, por supuesto; a las personas que me dejaron un bonito review. Gracias, me hicieron feliz, feliz.

Y me parece que eso es todo. Espero leerlos aquí el siguiente capitulo, el cual seguramente verán el próximo fin de semana.

Cualquier comentario, u opinión ya saben por dónde pueden hacérmelo llegar.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **-3-**

 **.**

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina, marcaba las 3:36 de la madrugada, Delia y Samuel bebían café esperando que alguno de los chicos se comunicase y dijera que habían encontrado a los niños. Pero nada.

La lluvia que había comenzado al anochecer se había extendido hasta altas horas de la noche, ahora de ella solo quedaba un brisa que cruzaba por todo el lugar refrescando el ambiente. Pero incluso cuando las gotas arrecieron, no evitó que todos salieran en diferentes direcciones dispuestos a buscar en cada uno de los hábitats de los diferentes pokémon que llenaban el terreno de investigación que poseían los Oak.

La reserva con los años se había ampliado y ahora es casi el triple de grande que era cuando Gary había salido de viaje pokémon a los 10 años, y después al comenzar con su investigación se vio en la necesidad de extender el territorio de hábitat, ya que los pokémon dentro del lugar incrementaban en medida de los años, eso sin mencionar a los que Ash capturaba en cada región, haciendo así que la búsqueda de los infantes no fuera en realidad sencilla.

Misty se había adentrado en el territorio de los Tauros en compañía de su Marril, después de que el ratón regresara sin noticias de sus hijos. Observó a los pokémon dentro de su corral durmiendo plácidamente; en ese momento recordó que alguna vez los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el pastizal a lado de ellos. Les gustaba mirarlos mientras estos corrían en manada. Pero lastimosamente para la líder de gimnasio en esta situación los pokémon que su esposo capturó en la Zona Safari, no eran los responsables, y no estaba segura de si podría un minuto más con aquella desesperación que comenzaba a invadirla. Tenía miedo y pronto perdería la calma que había intentado mantener bajo control.

Ash por su parte había llegado al límite de la reserva en compañía de Pikachu. Talonflame había arribado diez minutos atrás, sin rastro de los gemelos. Al entrenador no le quedo más que pedirle seguir buscando.

Comenzaba a cansarse, ya habían pasado varias horas y de verdad la preocupación y el miedo crecían dentro de él. Le había dicho a Misty que solo jugaban, pero a estas alturas eso no podía ser, es decir, por muy grande que la reserva fuera, los niños la conocían demasiado bien, e independientemente de eso sus pokémon los conocían a ellos, y estaba claro que ninguno los dejaría fuera a esas horas. Ninguno los había visto, y Charizard se lo había confirmado. El pokémon de fuego era uno de los más responsables, y a lado de Bulbasaur de vez en cuando se encargaba de mantener el orden. Esta vez lo había estado acompañando, utilizando _destello_ para alumbrar el camino del pelinegro.

— Lo siento Ash, no eh encontrado ningún rastro de los niños —. Se escuchaba la voz de Tracey a través del Pokegear que el entrenador sostenía sobre su oreja, mientras hacía un recorrido periférico con su vista hasta dónde la luz que Charizard desprendía le permitía ver. — Seguiré buscando — colgó.

El campeón guardo el aparato en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, para después suspirar cansado. Charizard y Pikachu observaron con preocupación la expresión seria de su entrenador, pero más que eso, el miedo en sus ojos. Siguieron caminando por la periferia de la reserva, un muro era lo que separaba el hábitat y laboratorio del bosque.

Al menos unos cuatro o cinco años atrás debido al notorio crecimiento de la reserva, Samuel había mandado construir un muro que rodeara todo el sitio, y es que no le preocupaba que los pokémon escaparan, no tenían razón para hacerlo, además de que sus pokébolas estaban dentro de una habitación especial en el laboratorio; pero debido a la gran extensión del lugar y solo estando él y Tracey a cargo era imposible vigilar completamente la reserva cada día. Después de todo el Laboratorio de los Oak era catalogada como propiedad privada, y como tal, tanto integrantes del equipo Rocket, como personas ajenas debían mantenerse alejados.

Pero no había caso, de todos los lugares que había dentro de la reserva ¿Qué harían a esa altura dónde sólo había pasto y unos cuantos árboles? El maestro suspiro y removiendo un tanto desesperado sus cabellos miro el muro frente a él.

— ¿Dónde están? — Su tono de frustración se perdió en la noche. Sin embargo al voltear a su lado derecho siguiendo la extensión del muro pudo observar una extraña oscuridad, una deformidad en la sólida pared de concreto… Rápidamente se acercó y con Charizard al frente pudo observar como una abertura de aproximadamente un metro de ancho se encontraba ahí, con el bosque al otro lado dándole la bienvenida.

— Esto quiere decir que... — Abrió ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta que existía la posibilidad que ambos niños hubiesen salido por ahí. Fuera de los límites de la reserva podrían encontrarse con cualquier pokémon salvaje. Sin pensarlo más, decidió salir e intentar buscar rastro de los niños desde ese punto.

— ¡Oshawott! — Fue lo que escuchó el entrenador cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la reserva. Giró hacia atrás buscando a su pokémon de tipo agua, pero no lo encontró. — Oshawott, Oshawott — volvió a escucharlo, notando un tono agitado que se acercaba a sus espaldas, encaró entonces, la oscuridad del bosque y no tardó en ver a su pequeño amigo llegar hacia él.

— Oshawott ¿Qué haces fuera? ¿De dónde vienes? — Reprimió inmediatamente Ash al tener al pequeño ser frente suyo, sin embargo este pareció no hacerle caso y en cambio exclamaba diversos sonidos, tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro. Pikachu rápidamente bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se sitio en el suelo tratando de calmar al pokémon, pero la nutria solo atino a tomar la pequeña mano de su compañero jalándolo con dirección al bosque.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? — Preguntó Ash confundido para después salir corriendo tras el par de pokémon, sin embargo Oshawott usó Acua Jet, y con Pikachu a un lado, para evitar ahogarlo dentro del impulso acuático; salió disparado a gran velocidad. Su entrenador intento correr para alcanzarlo pero entonces Charizard rápidamente se posicionó frente a él indicándole de esa forma que subiera a su lomo. El hombre así lo hizo.

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Oshawott! — Gritó el hombre al verlos aterrizar, y comenzar a correr por debajo del pokémon de fuego, quién volaba a muy baja altura.

La luz que Charizard emitía ahora abarcaba menos espacio que antes; eso era porque dentro del bosque la oscuridad era mucho más espesa, sin embargo eso no le impidió al entrenador observar unos metros adelante la silueta de un pequeño ser, tirado sobre la hierba alta. Rápidamente pudo visualizar mejor.

— ¡Ashley! —Asustado, de un salto bajo del lomo de Charizard sin importarle que este aun estuviera suspendido en el aire, en cuanto toco el suelo y tras trastabillar un poco corrió en dirección hacia la pelinegra niña. Se encontraba desmayada a un costado de un gran árbol.

— ¡Ashley! ¡Ashley! — La sacudió levemente, mientras la sostenía en brazos; tratando de hacerla reaccionar. — Despierta ¿Qué tienes? — Para ese momento sus pokémon se encontraban atrás de su entrenador observando la escena, con un ligero sentimiento de alivio. — ¿Dónde está Aaron? — Preguntó el hombre de nuevo buscando a su alrededor sin poder visualizar nada, fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada interrogante hacia el tipo acuático del cual solo recibió una negación de cabeza.

Ash volvió la atención hacía su hija y acomodándola se puso de pie mientras la acunaba con sus brazos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la ropa de la niña estaba húmeda, suponía por la lluvia que había caído, además en su rodilla derecha había sangre. Sin más que hacer, observo a Ashley mientras acariciaba su diminuta mejilla. El gran reptil de fuego no tardo en volver a posicionarse enfrente del maestro con la intención de llevarlos a ambos, incluidos los pokémon; sobre su lomo, hasta el edificio lo más rápido posible.

— A... Aaron —, sin embargo la débil voz llamó la atención de su padre. — Te dije que no lo escucharas… — La niña cayó inconsciente de nuevo, sorprendiendo e inquietando a Ash.

— ¡Oshawott, Oshawott! — y bajando la mirada buscando a su amigo, lo vio salir de atrás de algunos grandes árboles al fondo, no tan alejado; sosteniendo algo ente sus patas. Ash estrujo con más fuerza a Ashley con sus brazos, e incluso Charizard y Pikachu sintieron la misma inquietud que a Ketchum invadió.

El hombre tomó el objeto de las manos de Oshawott y aun sosteniendo a Ashley, respiro profundamente, intentando con eso infundirse el valor, que debía mantener.

…

— ¡Ash! — Llamó Tracy en cuanto vio aterrizar a Charizard. — ¡Los encontraste! — Exclamó rápidamente al verlo bajar cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

— Solo a Ashley —. Dijo, y el peliverde no supo identificar el sentimiento que transmitía la voz ronca de su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más porque el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, dejando a sus pokémon atrás. Entonces Tracey vio a los tres seres observarse entre si, con la preocupación tangible que tenían por su entrenador.

Delia y Samuel lo recibieron inmediatamente y tomando a la pequeña niña se dirigieron rápidamente a recostarla en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que se encontraba en la planta alta, y mientras ambos adultos la revisaban Ash decidió esperar en el pasillo.  
Cansado observó el objeto que Oshawott le había dado minutos atrás y del que ni su madre ni el profesor se habían percatado. Se sentó en el primer escalón de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo, mientras observaba eso que solo alcanzaba a cubrir la extensión de su mano.

— ¿Es ese el zapato que Aaron usaba esta tarde, verdad? — El pelinegro escuchó entonces la voz de Brock, quien recién llegaba, con Tracey detrás de él. Ash solo asintió.

— ¿Dónde encontraste a Ashley?

— A las afueras de la reserva — el entrenador no dejaba de observar el calzado de su hijo mientras respondía, así que no notó la mirada de confusión que compartieron sus antiguos compañeros de viaje.

— ¿Cómo es qué...? — Preguntaron ambos al unísono, con una misma duda asechándoles.

— Una de las bardas al norte de la reserva tiene una abertura, justo en la parte que esta apartada para los pokémon nuevos —. Los interrumpió y sin dejarlos terminar continuó su explicación para que después solo el silencio invadiera a los tres hombres. Ash no sabía que podrían estar pensando sus amigos pero para él solo había una pregunta que de verdad quería que le respondieran. ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué?

— No se lo digas a Misty —, entonces la voz de Gary saco a los hombres de sus cavilaciones. Ash sonrío de lado, solo para él, de manera imperceptible.

— No planeaba hacerlo —, soltó en un suspiro cansado, para proceder a ponerse de pie, aun sosteniendo el pequeño zapato. Apretándolo con fuerza. — Lo encontraré… — y sin decir más emprendió su camino escaleras abajo, esquivando a sus amigos quienes ocupaban parte de algunos escalones.

— Estará bien, solo tiene un poco de... ¿Y Ash? — Preguntó el profesor cuando al salir solo encontró a Tracey y Brock, con la mirada perdida cada uno…

— Se fue, seguirá buscando a Aaron —. Respondió el moreno, el hombre mayor solo asintió.

— ¿Saben si mi nieto ha encontrado algo? — Samuel se preocupó entonces por Gary, quién había salido corriendo, con Umbreon y Arcanine a cada lado; desde que aquel alboroto había iniciado y a partir de entonces no se había reportado. Comenzaba a preocuparse por él también.

— Yo le llame a su pokegear hace unos minutos para avisarle de Ashley. Dijo que no había encontrado nada y que también seguiría buscando — Mintió justificando Tracey al castaño, después de lanzarle una mirada cómplice al moreno que se encontraba a su lado, evitando así hacerle saber a Oak que Gary había estado ahí hacía menos de 10 minutos. Claro, esto último a petición del mismo Gary.

— Que problema... — Comentó sin más el científico, con su seño levemente fruncido…

…

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Misty al profesor Oak mientras observaba como el hombre tomaba el pequeño aparato alargado, el cual mostraba un par de números. Samuel con un cansado gesto dirigió una leve e imperceptible sonrisa a la pelirroja frente suyo, tratando así de calmar sus ánimos. — Solo está dormida, no parece haberse resfriado o algo, solo tiene un par de raspones — señaló una de las rodillas de la niña quién vestía ahora una pequeña pijama azul —, supongo, se los hizo cuando cayó al suelo desvanecida. De todas formas Tracey llamó al médico, debe estar por llegar —. La pelirroja solo atino a asentir.

Cuando Brock le marcó a su Pokegear para avisarle que Ash había encontrado a su hija, inmediatamente quiso estar al lado de ellos, pero en realidad le había tomado alrededor de quince minutos regresar; habría esperado toparse con alguno de los pokémon volador de su marido pero no vio a ninguno así que correr fue su única opción. Pero cuando por fin llegó, Ash ya no se encontraba ahí, sin embargo no pasó ni un minuto de su llegada cuando su pokegear vibró anunciando un mensaje de texto nuevo:

"No te preocupes, también encontraré a Aaron. Te lo prometo. Te amo"

Así que después de leer aquellas palabras proveniente de su marido, quiso creerle, mientras manteniéndose de pie en la puerta se abrazaba a sí misma viendo como el profesor revisaba superficialmente a Ashley, y es que no podía llegar a comprender qué fue lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar como era que de un momento a otro todo había sucedido.

— Me quedaré a cuidarla hasta que llegue el médico. Si Ash regresa... ¿Puede avisarme? — Preguntó, sin embargo la preocupación sumado a la aflicción de aun no saber nada de Aaron hicieron que no le prestara más atención al hombre científico. Solo pudo notar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

…

Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana cuando Ketchum entro por la puerta, con unas marcadas ojeras llenas de cansancio.

— ¿Aún nada? — Delia lo recibió dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva. El hombre negó. — Toma, te hará bien —, y extendiéndole una taza humeante de un oscuro líquido, que el chico pronto identificó como café negro; le sonrió intentando así confortar, aunque fuese un poco; el mal ánimo de su hijo. — Misty se encuentra arriba, con Ashley; deberías ir a verlas.

— Gracias mamá —. Asintió el hombre y regresándole la taza vacía a su madre emprendió el camino escaleras arriba. Una vez ahí, y después de un par de segundos de solo mirar la madera frente a él, aspiro fuertemente llenando sus pulmones del oxígeno que desde hacía varias horas parecía que no entraba a su organismo. Girando lenta y silenciosamente la perilla de la puerta entró por fin a la habitación.

Observo el lugar sintiendo una creciente angustia proveniente de su estómago cuando su mirada encontró a su esposa e hija. Misty había terminado dormida, sentada en el frio piso de loseta, con el cuerpo recargado sobre la orilla de la cama sosteniendo suave pero firmemente la delgada mano de la pequeña.

El hombre cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él y se acercó, aún en silencio; hasta su mujer.

— Mist… — agachándose hasta su altura susurró en el oído de la pelirroja acariciando su cabello el cual se encontraba desordenado, — te vas a resfriar.

—… ¿Ash? — Preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto la lucidez regresó a ella y pudo reconocer la voz de la persona a lado suyo. — No ha despertado desde que la trajiste… — habló sin moverse de su posición.

— Ven aquí. Ya despertará, tranquila —. E intentó ponerse de pie junto con ella, la ojiceleste asintió soltando la mano de su hija—, debes descansar —, le dijo ya estando ambos de pie para después llevarla hacia el sofá rojo de una sola pieza que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la cama.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Ash? — Preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos una vez se sentó en el acolchado asiento.

— Hey… — se arrodilló de nuevo en frente de la mujer y hablándole suavemente tomó las blancas manos de su esposa. — Todo estará bien —, sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo y acaricio la cara de la chica para después depositar un casto beso en sus labios. — ¿Qué dijo el médico?

— Tiene muy poca fiebre, nada para preocuparse, así que deberíamos dejar que durmiera hasta que ella sola despertara —. Repitió con cansancio las palabras que el cano hombre le había dicho horas atrás mientras lo observaba guardar sus utensilios dentro del maletín café de piel. Ambos adultos quedaron en silencio que no duro bastante ya que no tardaron en escuchar el ligero rechinar de la puerta al abrirse sin cuidado, lo que ocasionó que dirigieran la mirada hacia el umbral.

— Yo me quedaré, ¿Por qué no van a comer algo? — Los interrumpió Brock en el instante en que se vio examinado por los pares de ojos. — Deben estar cansados, los dos.

Misty regresó su mirada hasta la pelinegra que seguía acostada y arropada con los ojos cerrados, dudando. No es que no confiara en el moreno hombre, pero en esos momentos lo último que quería era separarse de su preciada hija, el verla a su lado, a salvo, hacía que sus fuerzas no se desvanecieran, al menos no tan rápido.

— No me iré, y si algo pasa se los haré saber — volvió a decir el criador. La mujer asintió con resignación aún sin dejar de observar hacía la niña. Suspiró con desgano para después pararse del asiento y acercarse de nuevo a la cama, besando suavemente la frente de su hija.

— Vamos Mist —, Ash ya se encontraba de nueva cuenta de pie, a un lado de su esposa, y sin esperar una respuesta, jaló levemente de la mano de ella, indicándole así que lo siguiera, esta accedió y comenzó a caminar, bajando ambos en silencio solo con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas, con fuerza, apoyándose mutuamente.

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de la cocina, y la brisa matutina les acariciaba la cara a la pareja que entraba. Las ventanas estaban abiertas ventilando el lugar, ya que debido a la lluvia el calor contenido en el suelo del día anterior comenzaba a abochornar el pueblo; mientras la delgada y traslucida tela, que hacia el intento de cubrir la puerta corrediza de vidrio, bailaba con el vaivén del viento, inundando de igual manera el ambiente de un relajante olor a naturaleza, con la adición del petricor.

El pelinegro encaminó a su esposa hasta una de las sillas altas de madera laminada que se encontraban alineadas frente a la barra de lozeta que adornaba el lugar. Misty se sentó tomando una manzana del frutero que se encontraba de su lado izquierdo mordiéndola con desgano. Ash por su parte se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de algo que calmara la creciente sensación de hambre que comenzaba a sentir.

El silencio aun los rodeaba creando un ambiente incomodo en el cual parecía que cualquier palabra podría romper la estabilidad que ambos adultos intentaban mantener. Cada uno sumergido en su propio ensimismamiento, cada uno intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos que atacaban su conciencia.

— ¿Y si no aparece? — Soltó la pelirroja de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a su esposo, el cual se preparaba distraídamente un emparedado con cosas que recién había sacado de la nevera; Ash alzó la mirada de los ingredientes que utilizaba y la dirigió hacia la mujer, con duda, porque en realidad no sabía qué decirle, no tenía ni idea de cómo asegurarle a su esposa que las cosas mejorarían porque ni él se podía convencer solo. Hasta dónde sabía sus promesas habían perdido valor en menos de veinticuatro horas, así que se alivió un poco al notar que ella no lo observaba a él, sino que en cambio buscaba respuestas en la fruta que intento ingerir, fracasando en el intento.

— Quiero ir a buscarlo —, dijo de pronto la pelirroja momentos antes de que el chirrido de la silla al arrastrarse por el suelo, irrumpiera en el lugar. — Tal vez yo pueda encontrarlo…

Ash se confundió un poco por el cambio de actitud de la chica, aunque ya se esperaba esa reacción, lo había tomado por sorpresa, y cuando quiso decir algo la vio caminar decididamente hacía la puerta; el hombre dejo todo y alcanzando a Misty le tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

— Mist…

— ¡Ash! déjame, quiero ir a buscar a mi hijo — reclamó la mujer al verse detenida por su marido, sin entender realmente porqué no la dejaba avanzar. El entrenador entonces se puso frente a ella sosteniéndola por ambos hombros.

— Te entiendo, yo también necesito tener a nuestro hijo aquí… — le dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos, para después estrecharla hacia él con fuerza, Misty percibió en ese momento el miedo dentro del ligero temblor que delato el cuerpo del pelinegro, y sintiéndose resignada correspondió el gesto —… pero también necesitamos cuidar a Ashley.

La frustración comenzó a invadir a la líder de gimnasio, de verdad quería salir y buscar a su hijo hasta por debajo de las piedras, no dudaría incluso en invadir los túneles de los Digletts y Dugtrios de la zona, pero lo cierto es que Ash tenía razón y no podían descuidar a Ashley, tenían que asegurarse de que se encontrará bien, completamente. Así que hizo su orgullo, que comenzaba a salir y el malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago, a un lado para de nueva cuenta depositar su confianza en el hombre con el que compartía su vida.

— La cuidaré… — Asintió separándose un poco de él pero sosteniéndose aun de su camisa azul, la cual se encontraba sucia debido a la noche en la intemperie que Ketchum había pasado.

— Y cuándo Ashley despierte —, susurró Ash, — sabremos qué fue lo que pasó.

…

El agua caliente caía sobre la cara del entrenador y el vapor se levantaba por la habitación empañando así la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la pared a lado suyo. Sus músculos no tardaron en relajarse y en cualquier otro momento ya estaría dormitando debido a la sensación de sopor que la temperatura del agua le ocasionaba, pero no esta vez, ya que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ash habría querido salir corriendo hacia afuera después de haber hablado con Misty en la cocina hacía menos de veinte minutos atrás, pero debido a la noche bajo la lluvia ya había comenzado a estornudar repetidas veces, así que para no convertirse en una carga, preocupando todavía más a su esposa, decidió darse un baño para evitar resfriarse.

Parándose frente al espejo, el cual también se encontraba empañado, paso su mano limpiándolo para observar su rostro, en el que su cansancio se reflejaba. Y en efecto se sentía cansado tanto física como emocionalmente, pero sabía que aunque tuviera la oportunidad no podría descansar, él mismo no se lo permitiría. Dio media vuelta y tomando una muda de ropa limpia, que había tomado de las maletas que habían organizado para esos días en Paleta, comenzó a vestirse mientras observaba el objeto que Oshawott había encontrado en la madrugada.

Evitaba a toda costa que alguien más lo viera, pero sobre todo no quería que Misty se percatará del objeto, porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, podría jurar que su esposa daría por hecho muchisimas cosas que él mismo se negaba siquiera a pensar, y estaba seguro que el pánico de madre la invadiría y no quería eso, había prometido varios años atrás que la protegería de todo, y este tema entraba en la lista, especialmente porque había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, había un presentimiento que lo estaba matando por dentro, que había algo detrás de todo esto, algo grande y probablemente la respuesta a todo el asunto no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Misty entró por la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Ash salía del baño, lo vio dejar la ropa que había utilizado, en la cama, liberando sus manos para después voltear y acercarse hasta ella. La pelirroja le llevaba lo que parecía ser un desayuno un poco más formal; ya estaba también preocupada por su esposo, no lo había visto descansar ni un momento, mucho menos lo había visto comer lo suficiente para reponer la falta de sueño.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar? yo puedo ir a buscar en las partes restantes de la reserva. Ashley sigue dormida.

Pero Ash negó para después tomar rápidamente el jugo de naranja que se encontraba en la charola que su esposa sostenía.

— Estoy bien, es hora de irme —, sonrió seguido de un beso en la mejilla — no te preocupes —. Y salió de la habitación solo tomando su pokegear de la cama.

Misty suspiro dejando la charola que llevaba en las manos sobre una mesa circular de madera que se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la habitación para después dirigirse hacia lo que Ash había dejado sobre la cama para acomodarlo.

El pelinegro antes de irse quiso pasar a ver a Ashley, y al no ver alguna novedad se despidió de ella besando su frente.

— Mamá, llámame si sucede algo —. Dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación con la intención de continuar la búsqueda de Aaron. Vio a su madre asentir antes de cerrar la puerta y bajando por las escaleras…

— Ash— escuchó la masculina voz de su amigo en cuanto termino de bajar el último escalón — Que bueno que te veo.

— ¿Qué pasa Tracey, encontraron algo?— E inmediatamente la esperanza comenzó a aparecer.

El peliverde negó. — Solo llamó Jenny, diciendo que comenzó un operativo de búsqueda — suspiró, — dijo que cubriría la Ruta 1 hasta Ciudad Verde —, continuo — y si tampoco había rastro, se le incluiría a la lista de niños desaparecidos.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó de pronto Ash con el gesto de su rostro confirmando la confusión que sintió. — ¿Me hablas de los niños que desaparecieron en las diferentes ciudades? — Vio a Tracey asentir. Con todo el problema ya había olvidado lo que el profesor y Gary le intentaron decir el día anterior, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?, se preguntó indudablemente intrigado el entrenador, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Gary en ese momento, intentó pasar de largo a Tracey y salir del lugar mientras sacaba su pokegear de la bolsa de su pantalón para intentar localizar al castaño…

— Ash… —, pero tuvo que detener su caminar al ser llamado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede Mist? — Regresó sus pasos cuando escuchó a su esposa, pero enmudeció cuándo la vio parada unos pasos atrás del peliverde, y aún más cuándo notó lo que traía en las manos.

— ¿Dónde encontraste esto? — Preguntó sosteniendo el objeto con su mano derecha agitándola levemente para así llamar la atención del entrenador en el. — ¿Por qué la oficial Jenny lo está buscando afuera, en la ruta 1? ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, Ash?! — Siguió hablando sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de responder, y cada vez alzando más la voz, frustrada.

El maestro guardo silencio unos segundos pensando cómo podría responderle, para evitar que se alarmara más. Vio a Tracey alejarse un poco para dejar que él se acercara hasta su esposa, de alguna manera el peliverde no quería estar en medio de ellos dos.

— Misty, no te alteres —, interrumpió Brock quién llegaba desde la cocina al escuchar el tono alto de la mujer.

— ¡No me digas que no me altere! — Prácticamente gritó, pero sin quitar la vista de su marido — ¡Ketchum, dime dónde encontraste a Ashey!

— Como a un kilómetro alejada de la reserva —, atendió las demandas de su esposa intentando mantener la calma, por ambos. Ella calló y el hombre supuso que intentaba comprender el cómo había sucedido. — Uno de los muros tiene una abertura — aclaró tajante.

Ante eso último Misty sintió como un malestar dentro de ella comenzaba a subir por su esófago, la irritación la invadía, y dejó que su temperamento violento la defendiera.

— ¡¿Y en qué momento de esta situación se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de no decirme nada al respecto?! — Levantó la voz de nuevo, la cual le salió más aguda de lo normal.

— Misty, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! — Comenzó a responderle Ash con la misma intensidad, se sentía atacado cuándo él solo quería evitarle más preocupación de la necesaria, a la mujer al frente suyo.

— ¡¿Qué, qué me pasa?! Mi hijo está allá fuera, en quién sabe qué maldito lugar, ¡rodeado de pokémon salvajes! ¡¿Y tú me preguntas qué me pasa?! — Retó la chica a su marido, acercándose más a él para poder gritarle directamente en la cara. Brock y Tracey se miraban sin saber realmente como intervenir, no querían ser receptores de la ira de la pelirroja pero lo último que necesitaban era a una pareja enojada que no pudiera verse ni en pintura.

— ¿Y qué te crees que yo estoy muy feliz con la idea? — El tono irónico de Ash mató las pocas esperanzas de ambos hombres ya que hizo encolerizar más a la mujer. — ¡Intento encontrarlo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, e intento averiguar que maldita sea está pasando!

— ¡Y en ese intento tuyo decidiste excluirme de todo esto! — volvió a mostrar el objeto a los ojos de su esposo, ferozmente.

— ¡Lo hice por tu bien! — Gritó exasperado, sintiendo como con esa última exclamación una fuerte punzada llegaba a su cabeza.

— ¿Por mi bien, dices? ¡Por favor, si para empezar todo esto es culpa tuya por traernos aquí! — Ante esa última afirmación Misty calló al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca, estaba pasándole la responsabilidad a su marido.

— ¿Me estas echando la culpa? — Preguntó bajando la voz, intentando asimilar lo que la pelirroja le había dicho.

— Oigan, creo que esto ya se salió de control… — intentó intervenir Tracey, pero se vio ignorado por ambos.

— Ash, yo… — Misty comenzó a tantear el terreno que ya había removido, intentando retractarse de alguna manera pero para el entrenador, ella ya había cruzado la línea.

— Ash, por favor… —, fue esta vez Brock quien habló posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo, intentando así alejarlo para que se calmase.

— ¡No! — Alejó al moreno de un manotazo mirándolo — ¿La escuchaste? ¡Me está culpando! — Y apretando fuertemente sus puños intentaba controlar la indignación que sentía, comenzó a acercarse a su esposa de nuevo — ¿En qué estúpido momento crees tú que yo deseaba todo esto? Ah, ¡Dime! — Pero la pelirroja ya no respondía y en cambio evitaba mirarlo ya a la cara. — Me dices que yo tengo la culpa por traerlos aquí, pero no te vi quejarte en ningún momento. ¡Y en todo caso, dime dónde demonios estabas tú cuando todo sucedió! ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, por qué no los cuidabas?! ¡Ahora solo te falta relegarle la responsabilidad a mis poke…!

Pero un seco sonido proveniente del impacto de una palma contra la mejilla del maestro atravesó el lugar sorprendiendo a los presentes, Ash regresó su rostro para mirar a su madre quién ahora era la que estaba frente a él protegiendo tras ella a Misty, la cual también se había sorprendido ante la escena.

Sin nadie con el valor para romper el silencio pesado e incómodo que invadió el lugar Ash comenzó a razonar todo lo que había dicho y rápidamente busco la mirada de su esposa, pero esta aun le rehuía. Aspiró profundamente y prácticamente atravesando a su madre con la mirada por unos segundos dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida en silencio, y sin más cerró el pedazo de madera con un portazo. Nadie se atrevió a siquiera pretender seguirlo.

Ash camino por la reserva y siendo notado únicamente por Pikachu, fue alcanzado por el ratón eléctrico, pero ni siquiera pudo decirle alguna palabra. El maestro seguía molesto y herido y lo último que deseaba era descargarse con su propio pokémon, así que para no empeorar las cosas decidió no hablar hasta que la cabeza se le enfriara un poco.

— ¿Pika? — Fue después de un rato en la que por fin escuchó la vocecita de su mejor amigo; para ese momento se detuvo volteando para encarar al roedor, el cual lo había seguido todo el camino y exhaló todo el aire que creyó haber retenido desde que había salido del laboratorio.

— Lo siento Pikachu… — susurró masajeándose las sienes con el dedo índice de ambas manos, mientras se sentaba en una roca que se encontraba a lado de un árbol. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, aun haciendo el improvisado masaje con los ojos cerrados, intentando así que el dolor que regresó con fuerza amainara un poco. Sentía el cuerpo cortado debido a la noche de desvelo y el ayuno que había tenido, además del dolor de cabeza, ahora sus ojos también comenzaban a arderle; eso sin mencionar el dolor en su pecho, que no sabía a qué atribuírselo, si al estrés, a la preocupación o simple remordimiento.

El pokémon saltó a las rodillas de su entrenador y con sus patitas toco levemente la cabeza de este queriendo así animarlo aunque fuese un poco, el ratón no sabía que había pasado pero podía sentir toda la angustia y la mala energía que al hombre invadía, así que tampoco tenía planeado presionarlo.

Ash suspiró de nuevo aun sosteniendo su cabeza, y cuando creyó que el dolor había disminuido un poco alzó la mirada y observó su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó de inmediato dándose cuenta que había caminado sin un rumbo especifico; lejos del pueblo seguro estaba, los altos árboles y espesos arbustos se lo confirmaban.

— La ruta 1… —, dijo cuándo, en su silencio, pudo escuchar el correr del agua de un río. Con el alma sobre suelo, se levantó con la intención de dirigirse al arroyo dónde su esposa lo había salvado en su primer día como entrenador, hacía tantos años. Tal vez un poco de agua le ayudara un poco en ese momento, al menos para aliviar alguno de sus malestares.

Comenzó a caminar esta vez con Pikachu en su hombro, pero no logró dar ni tres pasos cuando su sentido de alerta lo detuvo, seguido de un escalofrió.

— Pikapi… — le escuchó decir a su amigo, confirmándole que él también se sentía extraño.

Era una sensación incomoda, estaban solos en medio de la Ruta 1 con solo árboles y arbustos rodeándoles, con el sol alumbrando todo el lugar, filtrándose por sobre las espesas ramas llenas de hojas verdes y un exagerado olor a hierba húmeda rodeándolos. Alzo la mirada a las copas de los arboles al notar la falta de ruido y al hurgar sobre ellas, a pesar de la luz brillante que se colaba y que comenzaban a lastimar sus ojos; no encontró nada. ¿Dónde estaba el piar de los Pidgys? Continuo buscando, pero simplemente no había rastro de las aves, observo hacia el suelo y los arbustos a su alrededor buscando cualquier pokémon insecto, pero tampoco los halló.

Permaneció ahí, parado, y sintió como su instinto más primitivo se intensificaba, porque un deja-vú fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Eso ya le había pasado. La noche que regresaba de la Liga, en el Bosque Verde.

Fue entonces cuando el gran arbusto frente a ellos comenzó a moverse, haciendo sonar sus ramas una y otra vez, rosándose entre ellas. Ash dio un respingo dando un paso hacia atrás pensado en mil maneras en las que podría defenderse, o huir.

No es que Ash Ketchum fuera un cobarde.

A estas alturas de su vida sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía la adrenalina, sabía lo que era cargar la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo por ser "el elegido", mencionando también las veces que pudo haber muerto por capricho de pokémon legendarios; pero ver a Pikachu posicionarse rápidamente frente a él, con sus mejillas rojas emitiendo electricidad del más alto voltaje que su pequeño cuerpo podía producir, listo para atacar, sin tregua; le aseguraban que a pesar de su experimentada carrera aun existían circunstancias que podrían significar una amenaza para él.

Algo estaba ahí, y tenía toda la intención de aparecer ante el Maestro Pokémon.

.

* * *

Chan, chan, ¡Chan!

¿Qué ondita, cómo estan?

¿Aun no me odian? que bueno (?) XD

Pues nada, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado... o sufrido.

Por cierto, además del agradecimiento eterno a mi Beta, que se encarga de que estos caps salgan decentes, debo dar gracias también a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de opinar; sepan que sus comentarios son siempre son bienvenidos con amor. (corazón, corazón)

Por otro lado, acerca del pequeño hint con el egoshipping, pues sí, para mi es un poco inevitable no poner aunque sea un poco de eso. #TeamGaryForever (?) xD Y si a estas alturas aun se preguntan por mi cantidad de maldad escribiendo esto pues... ¿ya se dieron cuenta porque siempre digo que me odiaran? aunque realmente, espero que eso no suceda. Lo cierto es que, aunque no creo ser TAN horrible persona -porque bueno, el asunto ya de por si es feo- tampoco esperen arco iris. Y ya dije mucho uwu

Aún así se agradece que les guste... o lo sufran... bueno, que sigan aquí leyendo esto. Así que, como ya saben, cualquier queja, sugerencia, u opinión, en la cajita de abajo, por fi :)

Se piden disculpas por cualquier cacografía o error de redacción que pudieran encontrar en el texto. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **-4-**

 **.**

Con un reflejo de luz, proveniente del sol que ya sofocaba el lugar; rebotando directamente sobre su cara; Ash se vio en la necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver hacia el frente y observar lo que saldría del verde seto frente a él.

Comenzó a sudar frío. Su respiración se agitó.

El arbusto seguía ahí, con sus ramas moviéndose, creando un sonido estresante para el entrenador, quién expectante no apartaba la vista de las verdes hojas. Sin embargo, un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas hizo que por instinto volteara rápidamente hacía una de las copas de los árboles. Recibió un susto que le arrebató el aliento, detuvo su corazón expectante que hasta entonces latía aprisa y con brusquedad volteó al sitio dónde se originó el ruido. Distrayéndose, debido al tirón que aquel imprevisto movimiento le había provocado; podía casi jurar que se había dislocado el cuello, y aun con la molestia, llevó su mano derecha al lugar dónde sentía dolor, intentando hacer presión para que la incomodidad disminuyera. Observó el último par de aleteos de lo que hasta hace unos momentos había sido un Metapod, el cual parecía había decidido que era buen momento para evolucionar, saliendo inmediatamente con dirección hacía el despejado y azulado cielo. Ash, aun sosteniendo su cuello, e intentando no maldecir al pobre pokémon insecto, regresó lentamente su vista al frente, volviendo a sentir el dolor punzante en el cuello, parecido al de un calambre. Cerró los ojos mientras inconscientemente hacia una mueca, detestando su vida.

Cuando volvió a dirigir sus castañas pupilas a la dirección inicial, lo primero que vio fue a Pikachu. Su mejor amigo no se había movido un centímetro, ni había destensado en ningún momento sus músculos; seguía frente a él, con sus chispeantes mejillas listas para el primer ataque. Lo segundo que notó, mientras intentaba recuperar la movilidad de su cuello, fueron los sonidos característicos del bosque. Sus sentidos parecían estar en alerta máxima, ya que podía percibir el chillido de cada Ratatta, el gorjeo de los Spearrows, el zumbar de los Beedrill. Escuchaba a los Magikarp usando _salpicadura_ dentro de la corriente del rio que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros, incluso juraba que podía distinguir el arrastrar de los Weedle, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, y el silencio anterior hubiese sido solo el producto de su propia paranoia, nada real. Solo su simple cabeza dándole más problemas de los necesarios.

Pero entonces, lo tercero que Ketchum notó fue al ser de amarillo pelaje, parado erguidamente frente a él, sosteniendo un péndulo a la altura de su rostro. Objeto que, si se lo pidieran, pondría sus manos en fuego asegurando de esa manera; que se había estado moviendo de un lado a otro, al menos un segundo atrás. Una figura humanoide la cual ahora le mostraba una sonrisa afable, tan característica de su especie, mirándolo fijamente, con su altura imponiéndosele confiadamente.

Un Hypno salvaje es lo que apareció al frente de él.

— ¡Pika! — El grito del roedor hizo reaccionar a Ash quién rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos pokémon se miraban; el más alto, aún con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro, dio un paso hacia el frente, intentando así acercarse al roedor, Pikachu sin esperar la orden de su entrenador ejecutó un _impactrueno_ el cual murió en el césped, a los pies de Hypno, pero que ocasionaron que el tipo psíquico regresara sus pasos.

— ¡Esquívalo! — La voz grave de Ketchum atravesó el bosque con un eco, asustando a los Pidgys del lugar, algunos solo optaron por huir; lamentablemente la orden no fue realizada con anticipación ocasionando que el _golpe cabeza_ que había utilizado el pokémon alcanzara a Pikachu, haciéndolo retroceder, debilitándolo.

Ash no alcanzaba a comprender porque aquel Hypno que había salido de la nada, decidió comenzar a atacarlos, pero a pesar de lo salvaje que pudiera ser, algo le decía que esa no era una batalla normal. Se tomó unos segundos para observar al pokémon con más detalle, lo examinó de arriba a abajo… ¿Desde cuándo los Hypno eran tan altos? Fácilmente podrías confundirlos con una persona cualquiera, con su figura humanoide y encorvada… entonces, la sinapsis hizo a su mente mostrarle un recuerdo fugaz, que lo hizo paralizarse.

La sombra vigilante entre los arboles de un bosque oscuro, a un lado de la carretera… ¿Podría ser acaso…?

— ¡Usa _ataque rápido_! — Y sin poder evitar su ademan característico al ordenar un ataque, llevando su brazo al frente, Ash se adelantó al movimiento que el oponente de su pokémon comenzaba a ejecutar, evadiendo así la _hipnosis_ que habría dejado dormido a su mejor amigo.

Pikachu acertó esta vez, embistiendo de lleno a su contrincante. Y gracias a su eficaz velocidad su ataque resultó efectivo.

— ¡Salta y después utiliza _cola férrea_! — Ordenó de inmediato intentando tomar ventaja de la velocidad que el roedor tenía, evitando así que el Hypno pudiese reaccionar a tiempo. O al menos eso creyó. Cuando la cola endurecida de Pikachu estuvo a unos centímetros de golpear a su enemigo este se movió rápidamente lo cual produjo una efectiva evasión del ataque.

El entrenador cruzó su mirada con la del pokémon frente a él, percibió que su sonrisa se había mantenido intacta desde que había aparecido, de verdad quería comprender que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, Hypno no lo dejo pensar más, ya que volvió a utilizar _golpe cabeza_ contra Pikachu quién terminó siendo arrojado hacía un costado.

— Pikachu, ¿Estas bien? — El pelinegro se preocupó, pero vio a su compañero ponerse de pie sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Pika! — Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡ _Elecrobola_! — Ordenó de nuevo el hombre y el ratón no tardo en formar el ataque para después lanzarlo hacía su oponente, — ¡Combinalo con _impactrueno_! — Continuó el mandato. Pikachu así lo hizo, formando una _bola trueno_ que pego efectivamente al antropomórfico contrincante; esparciendo, en el impacto, un ligero humo que le impidió a Ash la visibilidad por un par de segundos. Cuando este se hubo disipado, el entrenador reparó en que el Hypno seguía de pie, confiado.

Esa batalla se le estaba complicando. El pokémon contra el que luchaban no les daba respiro. E independientemente de la nula ventaja de tipo que tenían, Ash sabía que los ataques deberían afectar de manera constante al Hypno, sin embargo, en realidad este tenía demasiada resistencia. Resistencia que un pokémon salvaje, no solía tener; fugazmente se preguntó cuál sería su nivel de pelea.

— ¡ _Impactrueno_ de nuevo! — Gritó Ash un instante después, pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando el ataque eléctrico no salió del cuerpo de su pokémon con dirección a su oponente, si no que en cambio regresó hacia el ratón hiriéndose a si mismo. — ¡Pikachu! — Al ver el daño que recibió con su propio ataque, Ash volvió a cruzar su mirada con el pokémon que casi igualaba su propia altura, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que este había utilizado _contoneo_ e inmediatamente procedió a utilizar de nuevo _hipnosis._ — ¡ _Ataque rápido_ , ya! — El ratón eléctrico obedeció, sin embargo su velocidad se había visto mermada ocasionando que no pudiera acertar a su objetivo.

Pikachu comenzaba a cansarse, y el Hypno lo notó, así que ensanchando más, si era posible, su sonrisa, comenzó a producir un gas verdoso que pronto alcanzo al ratón.

— ¡Pikachu, aléjate! — El entrenador gritó lo más rápido que pudo la orden, pero era demasiado tarde, el _gas venenoso_ lo había alcanzado, y cada movimiento que Pikachu pudiera realizar lo debilitaba; al roedor ahora le costaba incluso mantenerse de pie.

Lo siguiente que Ash vio fue el movimiento rápido que se dirigía a su pokémon, que se encontraba envenado y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, sudando frio. Un nuevo _golpe cabeza_ , se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo, y este ya no podría esquivarlo. Fue entonces que Ketchum decidió dejar su posición de entrenador, y corriendo se interpuso entre su compañero y el ataque, protegiendo al roedor entres su brazos, dándole la espalda a su oponente. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto del ataque sobre su cuerpo.

Espero…, pero el golpe no llegó.

Desconcertado, el actual Maestro Pokémon abrió sus orbes castañas para después girar su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando al Hypno con el que había estado luchando. No lo encontró... Sobre el césped verde, rodeado de árboles y arbustos; se encontraba él, con su mejor amigo en brazos, herido… nadie más.

Ash suspiró poniéndose de pie, observó a su pokémon el cual aún mantenía entre brazos debilitándose cada vez más; buscó a su alrededor pensando qué camino tomar, debía curar pronto a Pikachu, y el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde era lo más cercano, en ese momento.

...

Misty se levantó del sillón que había estado ocupando desde hacía un buen rato. Decidido dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación, y asomándose por sobre el marco de madera dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, en silencio, rápidamente se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

El malestar que sintió debido a la discusión que tuvo con su esposo aun la agobiaba.

Y ella era totalmente consiente que ambos estaban alterados pues, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Hablábamos del bienestar de sus hijos; pero en realidad si lo pensaba, jamás habían reñido de esa forma, las palabras nunca fueron así de hirientes.

 _— Cariño, Ash no quiso decir aquello —,_ le había dicho Delia una vez que el pelinegro había cerrado con fuerza la puerta de la entrada. _— Ni tú tampoco._

La castaña mujer la había llevado hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, dónde, sentándose a su lado, le había tomado de ambas manos, acariciándolas cariñosamente. Así estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Delia decidió hablar. _— Sabes que mi hijo, en realidad sí buscaba la forma de protegerte, debe ser difícil para él. Lo es para todos._

Un seco _Lo sé_ , había sido lo único que ella había respondido, para después corresponder el gesto amable que estaba teniendo con ella, la mujer mayor.

Aspiró profundamente reteniendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones por un momento, decidiendo así, que en cuanto su esposo pusiera un pie de nuevo en la casa arreglaría las cosas. Delia tenía razón, así como ella, Ash debería estar preocupado, no era momento de peleas, necesitaban apoyo mutuo, no solo por ellos, sino también por sus hijos. Confiaba en que encontrarían a Aaron, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Regresó sus pasos hacía la cama donde yacía Ashley aún dormida. Acercándose lentamente tocó su frente con ternura y delicadeza con la palma de su mano, corroborarando por sí misma que la fiebre estuviera de alguna forma bajo control, sin embargo, sintió la delicada piel de su hija con una temperatura más elevada de lo que debería. Acto seguido, deslizo su mano suavemente hacia las mejillas enrojecidas de la niña, las cuales le devolvieron el mismo calor elevado, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el termómetro electrónico que había estado reposando en el buro a lado de la cama; colocándolo debajo del brazo de la niña.

Pasó el minuto y la pelirroja por fin pudo escuchar la aguda alarma del aparato, el cual le indicaba que ya podía ser retirado. Cogiendo el alargado objeto observo los números que ahí marcaban: 38.5°C

Misty se alarmó de inmediato, ya que hace tan solo unas horas atrás su temperatura estaba normal, ¿En qué momento esta había aumentado de tal manera? Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación en busca de Brock, o el Profesor Oak, pero notó como la respiración de Ashley comenzó a agitarse drásticamente.

— ¿Ashley? — Intentó llamarla en voz baja, mientras la movía con suavidad, pero de manera que hiciera a la niña despertar. Sin embargo esta comenzó a jalar aire con fuerza provocando que su pecho se levantara repetidas veces de manera brusca. — Mi vida, tranquila. Despierta — La mujer al ver a su hija respirar de esa manera, se desesperó y comenzó a entrar en pánico. — Mami está aquí… — Susurró, intentando así tranquilizar de alguna manera a la niña, pero su voz era temblorosa, tenía miedo por su pequeña hija, y no estaba muy segura de qué hacer.

Lastimosamente, al contrario de lo que Misty deseaba, la pelinegra comenzó a quejarse, el sonido de su garganta salía con desesperación y su respiración producía un silbido seco y áspero, sin decir ninguna palabra concreta, solo el tono afligido de estar viendo en su mente algo totalmente aterrador, y seguido, no tardo en removerse en la cama; agitando sus extremidades, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima, algo que la atormentaba.

— Solo es una pesadilla —, volvió a hablarle a la pequeña, para después acariciar su rostro nuevamente, apartando unos mechones de pelo húmedo, ocasionado por el sudor de su frente; pero cuando su mano paso por las perlas de agua que comenzaban a cubrir cada vez más su rostro, sintió la piel de la niña arder. — Vamos Ashley, por favor despierta… —. Rogó la ojiceleste al ver a su niña luchar contra lo que sea que estuviera viendo, y cada vez apretando más y más los ojos pero sin pretender abrirlos. — Ashley… — El tono de voz de Misty se elevó, no era más un tenue susurro, ahora la angustia era totalmente palpable.

— N…no — escuchó entonces la pelirroja, de entre las quejas de su hija, las comprensibles palabras que comenzaba a decir entre sueños. —…no.

— Despierta, es un mal sueño — intentó de nuevo conciliar el miedo de su hija, aun lidiando con su propia desesperación e impotencia.

— Ma… mamá… mamá… — Escuchó por fin la ojiazul, que de golpe tranquilizó los latidos desesperados de su corazón y casi contuvo el aliento para poder prestar mejor atención a las palabras de su hija.

— Estoy aquí, tranquila. Mami está contigo —, fue en ese momento que Ashley dejo de moverse tan bruscamente y comenzó a tranquilizarse, su respiración comenzó a ser acompasada, y sus parpados se relajaban lentamente. Misty se sorprendió y quitando su mano del rostro de la niña, se acostó a su lado, y dejó que esta se acurrucará en sus brazos, quedado frete a la cara de la niña, la cual pronto volvió a dormir con calma. La mujer se tranquilizó cuando notó que al parecer ya nada perturbaba el sueño de su hija. Pero al sentir los temblores que el delgado cuerpo de la niña despedía, decidió volver a arroparla con las sabanas, que debido a los bruscos movimientos se habían terminado de esparcir por el colchón, algunos desparramándose sobre el piso.

— Papi… ven por mí… — Escuchó el susurro casi inaudible de Ashley, con un tono lleno de angustia lastimosa, que a Misty le rompió el alma; para después verla llevar su mano hacia su boca poniendo en ella su pulgar, mientras se acurrucaba aún más terminando siendo un pequeño ovillo bajo las sabanas.

…

Cuando Gary Oak decidió dejar la carrera de entrenador pokémon, adentrándose, en cambio, por la de investigación, jamás creyó que eventualmente tendría que utilizar sus conocimientos colaborando con la Liga y su abuelo para aclarar el asunto de un montón de niños desaparecidos. Y es que… ¿Qué diablos hace un científico buscando sospechosos? Pero también era cierto, que en sus años nunca había visto nada parecido. Es decir, pasaban, claro, en una región lejana, en una ciudad que nadie conoce. Él solo se había visto involucrado cuando veía las noticias después de un pesado día dentro del laboratorio, o en alguna de esas series policíacas que a su hermana le gustaba ver cuando estaba en casa perdiendo el tiempo. Y ahora, se encontraba ahí, en la periferia de Ciudad Verde buscando desesperadamente al hijo de su mejor amigo.

En el momento en el que el chico salió del laboratorio la noche pasada con sus pokémon a cada lado, lo que hizo fue comenzar a buscar por las partes alejadas de la reserva, mandando a Umbreon a revisar más allá y utilizando el olfato de Arcanine para localizar algún rastro, cosa que sucedió, aliviándose por haber encontrado el olor de los niños, comenzó a seguir los pasos que su pokémon daba, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que Arcanine solo estaba siguiendo una ruta circular que no lo llevaba a ningún lado.

Extrañado, descartó esa idea y comenzó a buscar por su cuenta, con el gran perro a su lado. Así, parte de la noche había pasado.

— Nada — Fue lo que la voz de Brock le informó cuando se lo encontró cerca de los altos arboles donde los tipo volador anidaban, refugiándose de la creciente lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Pero se volvieron a separar en cuanto las pesadas gotas se transformaron en una pequeña llovizna, soportable; y continuaron buscando cada uno por su lado con la teoría de que de esa forma sería más rápido; de nuevo, en soledad. Gary iba de un hábitat a otra buscando, además de un par de gemelos; cosas que pudiesen estar fuera de lugar…, pero nada. Todo estaba jodidamente tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de turbación, perfecto para una noche relajante de verano, con el sonido de los pokémon avivando la noche, después de una lluvia refrescante. Cansado, decidió regresar al edificio del laboratorio en busca de novedades porque al final, todo había sucedido con tal velocidad que lo último que pensó fue en ir a buscar su Pokégear a la habitación donde había intentado explicarle las cosas a Ash.

Seguramente ya los habían encontrado y él estaba ahí, perdiendo sus valiosas horas de sueño. De verdad quería creer en eso.

Pero cuando llegó, al abrir la puerta principal y subir por algunos escalones, buscando a alguien que le informara de algún acontecimiento; lo primero que escuchó fue la voz cansada y profunda de Ash.

— _Una de las bardas al norte de la reserva tiene una abertura…_ — Y con esa información sus posibilidades habían disminuido, llevándolo a una conclusión para nada esperanzadora.

Pero antes que cualquier cosa, en la mente del castaño, su prioridad era asegurar que Misty no se enterara, al menos no hasta que pudiera proporcionarle una solución. Fue por eso que hizo a Ash prácticamente prometer que no preocuparía de más a la mujer. Se lo pidió a Ketchum, quién podría ser su esposo y conocer a Misty mejor que sus propias hermanas; pero eso no impedía el hecho de que Gary también buscara la forma de proteger a la pelirroja; por la simple razón de que esta se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida, debido a todos los años que tuvo para conocerla cuando esta pasaba por pueblo Paleta visitando a Delia; y le guardaba cariño.

Así que, esa vez, antes de salir de nuevo decidió buscar su pokégear y tomar un par de pokébolas más, además de las de Arcanine y Umbreon. Salió en silencio justo después de Ash, no sin antes pedirle a Tracey que si su abuelo preguntaba no le dijera que había regresado. No le dio explicaciones al peliverde, pero Gary aun no quería confirmar o negar nada. Necesitaba pruebas y las conseguiría antes de enfrentarse a las conclusiones a las que su abuelo había llegado. Intento pasar desapercibido, llegando así a la parte trasera del laboratorio donde se encontraba la cochera, tomando de ella el _Jeep_ tipo _Wrangler_ de color verde grisáceo que poseía; y montándose en el no tardó en comenzar a conducir lo más rápido que se lo permitía a sí mismo, en dirección a la zona norte de la reserva, esa parte donde Ash dijo encontrar a su hija.

Frente a él, sin nada más sospechoso alrededor, la pared estaba parcialmente destruida.

— Houndoom, sal — abriendo ambas pokébolas, las que recién había tomado del laboratorio; liberó al tipo siniestro y a un tipo volador —, ve con Skarmory y busquen cualquier pista. — Acatando la orden, los pokémon del científico sin preguntas emprendieron camino con dirección al bosque, el primero saliendo por el agujero que llegaría al nivel de las caderas del investigador; el segundo simplemente emprendió vuelo.

Gary entonces se acercó al muro hecho de concreto liso con aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura que su abuelo había mandado construir; con Umbreon utilizando _destello_ para ayudar a la visión del castaño, comenzó a examinarlo. Agachándose, inmediatamente notó que los residuos, que antes acompletaban dicha pared, se encontraban del lado exterior, es decir, la ruptura había sucedido desde el interior de la reserva.

Preocupado por aquella deducción, salió completamente por el agujero, siempre seguido por su pokemon, mientras Arcanine cuidaba sus espaldas en el interior de la reserva, ya que por su estatura no podría pasar por dicha abertura. Y reafirmando lo que había visto antes, notó pedazos de varios tamaños a sus pies, sin embargo algo más llamó su atención, varios trozos de piedra se encontraban alejados de la pared de la que procedían, una distancia que no sería coherente a menos que se hubiesen visto impulsados por una fuerza mayor. Lo primero que pensó fue en una explosión, claro dinamita al puro estilo del Equipo Rocket; pero deshecho esa teoría porque no explicaba el por qué los pedazos solo se encontraban del lado exterior, si hubiese sido una explosión los restos habrían volado por todos lados, además del evidente ruido que habría hecho.  
Regresó un poco sus pasos, tocando el resto de la pared con sus manos, y tomó en consideración ahora el tamaño tan pequeño de la abertura; una explosión habría volado la pared entera, y prestando más atención al resto del muro que se encontraba aun en su lugar no pudo hallar ningún rastro de quemadura. No había partes carbonizadas, eso le confirmaba el inexistente uso de fuego o pólvora… Así que… ¿Qué sería tan pequeño, algo que midiera poco más de medio metro, que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir la base de un muro con precisión y fuerza suficiente para que pedazos grandes terminaran así de alejados? Y regresando a la idea anterior, ¿Desde el interior? No había forma posible de entrar a la reserva, además de destruir paredes, que por la puerta principal; era la única. Pensar en un segundo agujero sería absurdo, ¿Por qué hacer dos, cuando puedes utilizar el mismo? Estaba casi seguro que el resto de la muralla se encontraba intacto.

Entonces, algo pequeño pero poderoso, procedente del interior… Un pokémon.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué Pokémon dentro de la reserva haría algo así? Pensando ahora en Aaron y Ashley, dudaba que, si los niños le pidieron aquello a alguno de los poderosos seres ahí resguardados, alguno realmente accediera solo porque sí, eso sin tomar en cuenta que varios solo obedecen por mandato y reconocimiento del nivel de la persona que lo solicita, además de sus entrenadores.

Gary ingresó de nuevo a la reserva y se alejó unos pasos del muro, caminando hacia atrás, como si quisiera así calcular la distancia mientras observaba. La abertura disminuía su tamaño ante la distancia, estaba seguro que después de unos cuantos metros sería prácticamente imperceptible, no solo por su diminuta magnitud, sino por la escasa luz. Caminó de vuelta hasta la pared y recargó su cuerpo sobre sus manos, las cuales apoyó en la parte alta del muro que no había sido afectado por lo que sea que haya destruido la base. Se encontraba firme. Volvió a acuclillarse y examino esa vez la parte destruida, a los costados había rotura además de escombros, sin embargo no existían cortes exactos, cada parte faltante era irregular…

— Ruptura por impacto —, habló consigo mismo. Entonces se puso de pie e intento ubicar a los tipo de pokémon que tendrían la suficiente fuerza para semejante acto.

Los Tauros, pero el tamaño era muy pequeño para un Tauro, además de que ellos se encontraban al otro lado de la reserva, en los pastizales. ¿Algún tipo roca? También estaban alejados de esa zona. Quiso pensar en algún tipo luchador, sin embargo los hábitats cercanos solo eran los de tipo volador, insecto y agua…

Suspirando con cansancio por no encontrar a algún pokémon que pudiera resultar ser el culpable, vio llegar a su tipo volador y aterrizar frente a él, y sin hacerse esperar Houndoom llamó su atención desde el exterior con un ladrido para después ingresar por el agujero. Ambos negaron haber encontrado algo que pudiera servir. Aún más resignado, Gary tomó a sus cuatro pokémon y decidió que debía revisar el resto de la muralla para asegurar que esa era la única abertura de la cual debían preocuparse.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la claridad del sol comenzaba a alcanzarlo. Y al afirmar lo que había sospechado, en toda la periferia solo existía ese daño a la estructura; salió por la puerta principal, aun en el coche, y tomó camino hacia Ciudad Verde, tal vez Jenny le podría decir algo de utilidad; para la hora en la que él llegara, seguramente la agente ya se encontraría en la estación.

— ¿Escuchaste? — Prestó atención a un par de mujeres mayores en cuanto bajo del carro, que se encontraban platicando a unos pasos del lugar donde se había estacionado —, que pokémon son los responsables de la desaparición de niños pequeños.

— Creo que dejarlos ser entrenadores pokémon, no es seguro —. Secundo la mujer de cabello rosado, mientras coincidía con lo que su amiga había dicho.

Gary bufó por las palabras de aquellas mujeres. Pero sin decir nada solo decidió entrar al edificio frente a él, esperaba Jenny tuviera información que pudiera completar y aclarar todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

…

Ya casi era medio día, el castaño lo sabía por la posición exacta del sol, el cual calentaba fuertemente sobre su cabeza. Limpio el sudor de su frente con la piel de su antebrazo descubierto; hacía mucho rato que su camisa se había visto arremangada arrugando la pulcritud del tipo de prenda que el joven solía portar. No le importó, así como tampoco le preocupó mucho saber en qué lugar fue que su bata había quedado olvidada. Con aquella noche que pasó, y con lo que Jenny le había dicho él solo estaba preocupado por una cosa: encontrar a Aaron, sin complicaciones, negándose a que realmente fuera parte de los niños que ya habían desaparecido por días, otros tantos por semanas. Que el niño apareciera, y pudieran olvidar que algo así les estaba sucediendo.

Estaba a punto de subir a su coche cuando al mirar al frente pudo ver a su pelinegro amigo salir por las puertas de cristal del único edificio de techo rojo de la ciudad. ¿Qué rayos hacía Ash en el Centro Pokémon?

— ¡Ash! —Lo llamó, y este dejo de observar a su pokémon amarillo, el cual aprovecho ese momento para acomodarse en el hombro derecho de su entrenador, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, no fue a eso a lo que le prestó atención, si no a la seriedad que se formó en la cara del hombre cuando lo miró, seguido del caminar pesado con el que Ketchum se acercaba hasta él.

— ¡Oak! — Dijo cuando estuvo frente al castaño, pero Gary solo se cruzó de brazos indicándole así al entrenador que prosiguiera con cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle. — Tú sabes más de lo que me has dicho.

— No es un secreto para nadie que yo siempre he sabido más que tú, Ashy —. Intentó bromear pero Ash solo lo miro con disgusto — bien, obviamente estoy al tanto de varias cosas que tú desconoces, pero no estoy seguro de si quieras escucharlas.

— Competen a mis hijos. No me importa que sea, tienes que decirme qué rayos está pasando. ¿Por qué mis hijos desaparecieron de la nada? ¡¿Cómo diablos salieron de la reserva y dónde demonios esta Aaron?! — El hombre prácticamente gritó enumerando sus demandas con exasperación.

— Si, bien… no puedo darte una respuesta concreta a eso, pero supongo que puedo decirte como se relacionan tus hijos con los demás niños desaparecidos, pero Ash… créeme, no te gustará… yo sigo queriendo pensar que son asuntos diferentes.

Ash solo lo miró por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, tomó una bocanada de aire después de haber tragado la saliva que se había estancado en su boca; no le gustaba el tono de Gary, pero sin poder ni querer retractarse asintió, dándole a entender con ese gesto a Gary que escucharía todo lo que él tuviera que decir. Sin embargo el sonido de llamada procedente de su pokegear, los interrumpió antes de que el castaño pudiera comenzar a decir cualquier cosa. Frustrado, Ash sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, y observo en él la foto de una pelirroja mujer sonriéndole con alegría. Recordaba el día que tomó esa foto… fue poco después de casarse, habían decidido pasar su día libre en las playas de Ciudad Celeste, era una de las tantas fotos que tenía de su esposa; recordó entonces también la reciente pelea con la chica y la incomodidad rápidamente lo invadió, pero evitando que eso lo molestara demasiado, atendió al llamado…

— Es Ashley, por favor ven —, escuchó, en cuanto puso el aparato en su oído, la voz preocupada de Misty.

— Voy para allá…— respondió serio mirando a Gary, y sin querer preguntarle a su esposa que era lo que sucedía, suspiró —…tranquila, todo está bien —, volvió a decir con un tono que intento ser más relajado.

— Por favor, deja de intentar tranquilizarme — fue la respuesta que recibió, seguido del tono que indicaba el corte de llamada. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, apago el aparato y comenzó a caminar hacía el auto del castaño.

— ¿Podrías llevarme al laboratorio? — Solicitó Ash y el castaño solo asintió comenzando a caminar, de todas formas desde un principio tenía la intención de regresar a la reserva. — Es Ashley… — El entrenador respondió a la no pregunta de su amigo después de haber subido ambos al Jeep, y sin voltear a ver la cara de su amigo, solo mirando al frente. Gary no respondió.

El castaño comenzó a conducir aun manteniendo el silencio dentro del coche, no creía pertinente comenzar a narrarle situaciones delicadas a Ash, no mientras se encontraran con el coche en marcha, además de que el pelinegro parecía distraído observando solo por la ventana, con su pokémon amarillo sobre sus piernas.

No tardaron en llegar a la periferia de Ciudad Verde donde al ingresar a la ruta 1 pudieron ver un par de patrullas acompañado de oficiales quienes custodiaban el lugar, cada uno con su propio Growlithe. Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad para poder pasar por el único carril disponible que los policías habían dejado, con la intención de poder ubicar a las personas que entraban y salían de Ciudad Verde.

— _Se ha iniciado un operativo de búsqueda y prevención_ —, recordó la voz de Jenny — _se han enviado agentes a cada salida y entrada de cada ciudad de Kanto, se ha decidido monitorear el ingreso de coches y personas. A estas alturas cualquiera pudo haber tomado a los niños… Y podrían desaparecer más._

Gary no tardo en acelerar de nuevo y con paso constante conducía por la carretera de tierra, aun en silencio. Volteando hacia su amigo, lo vio con la mirada pérdida en el paisaje que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana, solo árboles y arbustos que cubrían la inmensidad del profundo bosque, desapareciendo cada que el vehículo avanzaba. Aunque también podría pensar que eran ellos los que corrieran alejándose dentro del coche en el que iban, huyendo del espeso color verde que parecía poder engullirlos en cualquier momento; regresó entonces su mirada al camino aun sin ánimos de iniciar una conversación, intentando despejar su mente.

Por su parte, Ash pensaba que debería aprovechar ese momento para descansar un poco, no había cerrado los ojos ni un instante; tampoco lo había hecho en el Centro Pokémon cundo esperaba que la enfermera Joy trajera consigo a Pikachu. Pero simplemente no podía, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: ¿Dónde y cómo encontrar a Aaron?, su reciente pelea con Misty, y ahora le sucedía algo a Ashley. Eso sin contar los malestares que aun atacaban su cuerpo…

Sin quitar la vista del paisaje que pasaba con velocidad a su lado notó el rio de agua cristalina donde su esposa amaba pescar, y un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a inquietarlo. Genial, algo nuevo a su lista de malestares.

Intentó relajarse acomodándose en el asiento suavemente, ya que, Pikachu a diferencia de él si estaba aprovechando ese momento para descansar un poco. Siguió observando hacia el exterior, recordando esta vez la batalla con el Hypno que lo obligo a ir al Centro Pokémon, pensando en que solo fue un desafortunado encuentro estaba dispuesto a restarle importancia, pero entonces… con la velocidad con la que Gary conducía, vio los árboles pasar y en uno de ellos, resguardado tras el tronco de uno robusto notó un manchón amarillo… tan rápido había sido que su reacción fue seguirlo con su mirada hasta que este se perdió. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, similar a como lo había hecho horas atrás, necesitando respirar con un poco más de velocidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó el castaño cuando notó como Ash observaba hacia atrás, intentó buscar lo que su amigo miraba por el espejo retrovisor, pero solo veía un camino terroso acompañado del verde brillante de los arbustos — ¿Quieres que me detenga? — volvió a preguntar, mientras comenzaba a desacelerar.

— ¡No! — Respondió con un tono de voz fuerte, parecido a un grito, Gary lo miro entonces confundido. — No, digo… estoy bien, solo… no te preocupes. Es que estoy cansado…

Gary asintió, sin querer indagar más y continúo conduciendo, mirando de vez en vez a su castaño amigo quien le parecía algo nervioso, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle. Y la realidad era esa, Ketchum se encontraba ansioso, mucho más de lo que recordaba alguna vez haber estado; el ver aquel manchón amarillo, que evidentemente, para él se trataba de ese extraño Hypno con el cual Pikachu luchó lo alarmó, y una creciente preocupación por Ashley se manifestó desde su interior, así que para el momento en el que su ojiverde amigo terminó de estacionar el coche, Ash ya había planeado su trayecto hasta la habitación de su hija.

Pero aunque el Maestro Pokémon deseara poder salir disparado directo hasta la habitación, no podía hacerlo ya que su Pikachu aún se encontraba sobre sus piernas, acurrucado y no quería despertarlo. Así que tomándolo con cuidado lo acuno sobre su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho abrió su puerta saliendo inmediatamente del coche, sin siquiera pretender esperar a su castaño amigo, quien al igual que él se notaba preocupado además de sorprendido por la forma en la que Ash había bajado el vehículo sin decir palabra alguna.

Al entrar, el pelinegro no pudo ver a nadie, dedujo que todos se encontrarían arriba así que sin perder tiempo tomó con delicadeza al ratón que sostenía en brazos y lo deposito en el sofá más cercano, siempre evitando despertarlo; su amigo se merecía ese descanso. Pero cuando por fin se vio con su brazo libre, no espero ni un segundo más y comenzó a subir los escalones rápidamente, de dos en dos hasta llegar por fin a la puerta de madera. Cuando se detuvo, justo antes de girar la perilla notó el palpitar acelerado de su corazón acompañado de una presión en su pecho, no sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado… a estas alturas ya podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ashley! — Escuchó la voz de su esposa a través de la puerta, así que cerrando sus puños con fuerza, los cuales habían tenido un ligero temblor nervioso; para infundirse valor, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y la luz proveniente de la ventana lo cegó por unos segundos.

— Comenzó de nuevo… — Reconoció la voz de Tracey, y aun con sus ojos cegados por la luminosidad que poseía el cuarto comenzó a reconocer sombras, rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Todos se encontraban ahí, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Comenzó a caminar hacía la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó por fin.

— Vamos Ashley, despierta… — escuchó decir a su esposa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama intentando tranquilizar el cuerpo de la niña que se retorcía con brusquedad en la cama.

— ¿Misty? — Termino de acercarse y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, llamando así la atención de esta.

— N…no — Pero su atención pasó inmediatamente a las quejas de su hija; hacía las escasas y comprensibles palabras que decía entre sueños. —…no.

— Ashley — Se acercó completamente a lado de su hija y comenzó a llamarla, — ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó a su esposa, su tono de voz comenzaba a delatar su creciente miedo. Buscó a Misty al no recibir respuesta y la encontró unos pasos alejada de él, parecía que le había cedido un poco de espacio para que propio Ash pudiese observar el estado de su hija.

— No lo sé, tiene pesadillas… pero no despierta. Su fiebre ha bajado, pero sigue sin abrir los ojos… solo, esas pesadillas —. Aclaró rápidamente la pelirroja sin moverse de su sitio llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro. La pelirroja se veía demacrada y observando sus ojos podías darte cuenta de la hinchazón que sus orbes celestes presentaban debido al llanto lleno de impotencia que le causaba ver a su hija de esa manera.

— Ashley — El pelinegro volvió su atención a la niña e intento llamarla, mientras la removía tomándola de sus pequeños hombros con delicadeza.

— ¡No… no, papá!

— Estoy aquí, mi cielo. Despierta —. Respondió como si en verdad la niña pudiera escucharlo.

— ¡Papi! — seguía removiéndose con fuerza apretando sus parpados.

— Ashley, despierta — Pidió de nuevo el pelinegro, y fue entonces que la vio abrir sus ojos con fuerza, mientras se sentaba en la cama en un impulso desprevenido sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— ¿Ashley? — Preguntó Misty entonces, acercándose incrédula de ver a su hija por fin consiente… Ash pudo sentir como la presión en su pecho se aligeraba y no pensó en otra cosa más que en abrazar a su hija, y así lo hizo, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sin embargo…

— No, ¡SUELTAME! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la niña, empujando con sus delgados brazos a su padre, quien inmediatamente la soltó confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? soy yo, papá… — aclaró Ash de nuevo pero en cambio la niña se alejó de él, mientras continuaba gritando frenéticamente y negando con su cabeza, demostrando en sus transparentes pupilas celestes un miedo intenso. Pánico.

.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro(?)

¿¡Cómo estan!?

Espero que bien, y una vez más aquí estoy esperando que este capitulo los haya hecho sufrir... digo, gustado, si eso. XD

Les traigo noticias(?) pues el próximo cap sera el final. Así que esta historia tendrá cinco capítulos en total que terminara abarcando los cinco fines de semana de Octubre, bien planeado verdad(?) XD y pues si.. para que eso suceda, y si nada se me atraviesa, tendrán el ultimo cap el sábado por la noche... sábado 31 de Octubre ewe

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron un bonito review esta semana. Los amo, e igual a las personas que leen de incógnito... yo sé que estan ahí e Hypno también lo sabe(?) XD Ok ya, perdón, siento que ya me odian y yo haciendo mis chistes malos.

Sin más, mando mi amor eterno a **Lauriel** , mi beta; porque sin ella esto no tendría la misma calidad, ademas de que me apoya un montón (corazón, corazón) Así que de parte de ambas, de verdad esperamos esto, de alguna forma bizarra, les este gustando.

Y bueno, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, mensaje de muerte(?) aquí abajo, por fi. :)

Nos leemos el sábado~


	5. Chapter 5

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **-5-**

 **.**

Estaba cansado. Ash Ketchum por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo proceder y aunque el hombre no solía detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, siempre había un impuso del cual podía dejarse llevar, pero ahora…, ahora estaba realmente perdido. Se sentía suspendido en un tiempo al que creía no pertenecer, ya ni siquiera sentía las horas pasar, sus malestares habían pasado a segundo plano, tanto que eventualmente dejó de sentirlos; todo se volvió tan etéreo casi como si de un sueño se tratara…

¡Con un demonio, cedería su carrera entera a quién le dijera que todo era una maldita pesadilla!

Pero no era así, no existía forma en la que esas últimas veinte horas hayan sido solo producto de una activa imaginación procedente de su cabeza.

— Toma — Gary se acercó hasta el pelinegro hombre que había pasado la última media hora sentado en el sofá de piel oscura, en la sala. Lo veía perdido, solo sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, removiendo de vez en vez sus cabellos… siempre con la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera —, es té, tu madre dice que te hará bien —. Pero el castaño no recibió respuesta, así que se limitó a dejar la humeante taza de cerámica blanca reposando en el vidrio traslucido que conformaba la pequeña mesa central, para después sentarse en uno de los sillones a un costado del entrenador. El propio Gary comenzó a beber, de la taza que había llevado para él, dejando caer su cuerpo en el acolchado respaldo de tela.

Después de que Ash había salido, literalmente disparado hacia la entrada del laboratorio, Gary no tardó demasiado en seguirle los pasos y cuando por fin pudo llegar a la puerta abierta de la habitación de huéspedes, expectante notó como todas las personas ahí presentes miraban hacía un solo punto, a su derecha, y con esa premisa, extrañado dirigió rápidamente también su mirada hacia ahí; pero entre todo lo que pudo haber imaginado jamás se le cruzó por la mente ver semejante escena, tan rápida e intangible, que no supo en qué punto exacto comenzaron los gritos histéricos de una niña que parecía tener pulmones de hierro y que a ese paso seguramente desgarraría. Sus ojos verdes captaron la última milésima de segundo donde Ash había estado abrazando a su hija, contacto que inmediatamente se vio roto con los empujones y gritos de Ashley. Lo peor, para el castaño no fue eso, ni siquiera el hecho de que Misty observara a Ash con algo parecido al reproche, y después intentara de todas las formas serenar a la pequeña; no, Gary simplemente no podía dejar de mirar el rostro desfigurado en horror de aquella niña, a la cual había visto crecer, a la que quería de la manera más cercana comparable al amor que el propio Ash le tendría; y jamás creyó que vería esa expresión en su infantil rostro, tan inenarrable que lo más próximo sería la cara de terror de alguna actriz en alguna película de terror barata, esas que al final del día no terminabas por creer, pero que esta vez la diferencia, es que era real.

— ¿Ashley? — Escuchó entonces la voz de su amigo, quién desconcertado intentaba acercarse a su hija de nuevo, pero la respuesta fue la misma, la niña simplemente no quería a su padre cerca.

Para el Maestro Pokémon no había sido nada digerible toda la situación; cuándo se dio cuenta que por más que quisiera no podría acercarse a su hija, porque sencillamente esta se lo negaba, no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni siquiera pudo articular alguna palabra más que el nombre de la niña. Se rindió, simple y llanamente dejó de intentarlo y en cambio se alejó un par de pasos de la cama, quedándose parado, sin reaccionar; pero notó como Misty había logrado acercarse y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza susurrándole que todo estaba bien, y la niña dejó de gritar entonces. Giró su rostro hacía atrás y ahí pudo observar a quienes los acompañaban, viéndolo entre una combinación de pena y desconcierto, sin embargo nadie se animaba a decirle nada, tal vez se habían quedado sin palabras, así como él lo había hecho. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, no sabía que era lo que sus propios ojos transmitían, solo sentía ardor, dolor y dio gracias a Arceus cuando los ojos celestes de su esposa le devolvieron la mirada lastimosa, pero que le confirmaban que de ninguna manera creía que él fuese el responsable de nada.

Así se habían pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que la voz del profesor Oak interrumpió el extraño ambiente de la habitación, diciendo que lo más sensato sería dejar a la niña con su madre.

Entonces, cuando Gary salió del letargo, que la escena le produjo, regresando a la realidad, se vio arrastrado hacía el pasillo por Tracey seguido de su abuelo y Brock. Ash no tardó en hacerles compañía, dejando solo a Delia y Misty dentro de la habitación.

De eso había pasado al menos una hora, de la cual hacía 30 minutos Delia bajó por las escaleras sin decir nada realmente.

— Por más que mires el suelo, este no se abrirá —, dijo el castaño cuando termino de beber el líquido contenido en su taza, inclinándose para dejar el utensilio en la mesa de centro, a lado del té de Ash, el cual seguía intacto, enfriándose con cada minuto que pasaba.

— Pika —, secundó la voz del ratón eléctrico. Pikachu llegaba por el pasillo trasero, subiéndose de un salto al sillón que su entrenador ocupaba; después de que todos bajaran de la habitación Brock había tomado al pokémon llevándoselo al jardín, donde lo dejó reposar en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la terraza. Sin embargo Ash seguía sin hacer caso alguno a ninguno de sus dos amigos, ahí presentes.

Gary de nuevo se quedó callado sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. El hoyo en la barda aún le preocupaba, y por más que pensara en realidad no encontraba un responsable; e igualmente se culpaba por no haber tenido el suficiente cuidado, confiándose de esa manera. Jamás imaginó que las cosas terminarían así. Pikachu al verse ignorado ahora por ambos hombres decidió regresar a la parte trasera de la reserva, el roedor quería acompañar a su entrenador pero en ese momento sentía que su presencia no ayudaba en nada, así que lo mejor sería no molestar a Ash.

Tan absortos estaban ambos con la tensión de la situación, que en ningún momento ni Ash ni Gary se percataron de la presencia de dos personas más en la sala; fue hasta que Samuel carraspera su garganta un par de veces, lo cual, por fin logró llamar la atención de ambos muchachos, aunque realmente el pelinegro decidió no voltear, en ese momento no le importaban las personas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Jenny? — La voz del ojiverde obligó al entrenador a, rápidamente, prestarle atención a quienes los acompañaban, y posando sus ojos en la mujer de cabello azul, no tardo un segundo más en ponerse de pie, acercándose con desesperación a ella. Jenny estaba ahí, y necesitaba que la mujer le aliviara un poco su pesar.

— ¿Lo encontraron? — Exigió saber Ash. Con su tono de voz tembloroso y desesperado, tomó con sus manos los hombros de la oficial, apunto de zarandearla al no obtener respuesta de inmediato. Gary, entonces se paró de su asiento sin aviso, ahora fue él quien tomó a Ash de los brazos intentando así alejarlo de la mujer que se encontraba sorprendida por la acción del hombre. Jamás había visto así al Maestro Pokémon. Era una novedad ver a Ketchum en ese estado, tan... perdido y desesperado. Verlo exigir respuestas de otras personas sin él hacer algo al respecto, no era común de ver.

— Ash... —, escucharon la voz de Jenny; poniendo sus manos con suavidad sobre las del entrenador, intentó que este relajara la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel, comenzaba a lastimarla, sin embargo, en ningún momento se lo reprochó. No era el primer padre al que visitaba, no era el primero en exigirle soluciones, ni siquiera el primero en descargar sus frustraciones en ella... Y así como iban las cosas, empezaba a creer que tampoco sería el último. — Lo siento — soltó por fin observando como los ojos chocolate de su interlocutor se opacaban, su rostro se desfiguraba, transformándose en desolación. Ash dejó entonces, que sus fuerzas se fueran ocasionando que sus brazos cayeran pesadamente, cual vil muerto... Porque así se sentía en ese momento. Muerto.

— El profesor me llamó diciéndome que Ashley despertó —. Vio a Gary asentir mientras hacía que su compañero volviera a tomar asiento en el mueble que recién había abandonado. — Yo sé que tal vez esto no te guste Ash —, continuó la mujer, regresando su atención al hombre quién había regresado a la posición en la que lo había visto cuando llego al lugar, con su cabeza reposada sobre sus palmas. Ash se sentía inútil y no encontraba qué hacer con su manos, ni sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia la mujer y ella comprendió que esté la estaba escuchado. — Necesito que Ashley me diga todo lo que pueda, es la única niña que ha regresado, y tal vez nos de la pista necesaria para encontrar a los 10 niños restantes... Incluido Aaron.

El silencio reinó el lugar por un par de segundos, tan quieto que ni Gary, ni el profesor, ni siquiera la propia Jenny parecían respirar; solo estaban ahí expectantes a lo que Ash diría, a su reacción.

Pero entonces pasó, desconcertándolos a todos Ketchum simplemente comenzó a reír... De tal manera que los adultos ahí presentes se asustaron, no supieron qué hacer, tan aterrador, que Gary pensó por un segundo que su rival de la infancia se había vuelto loco... Mucho más perplejos quedaron cuando de aquella risa histérica comenzaron a brotar de los ojos castaños lágrimas que rápidamente Ash cubrió con su mano izquierda mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, observando hacia el techo blanco sobre su cabeza.

— En cambio… Jenny... —, comenzó a hablar Ash, ahora con un tono entrecortado y un tanto mormado por el sincero llanto que manifestaba; sin ver a nadie, solo al techo con su mano obstruyendo su mirar y las lágrimas escurriéndosele por sus mejillas. —... lo que yo más quiero saber es: ¿Por qué rayos nos esta pasado esto, a Misty, a mí… a nosotros? — nadie respondió, y el silencio hizo acto de presencia de nuevo, solo el sollozo del hombre era lo que los presentes escuchaban.

— Ash... —, intentó hablar esta vez el hombre mayor, quién se había mantenido al margen, sintiendo sincera pena por el hombre. Lo veía y por un momento le pareció estar mirando al pequeño niño de cinco años que solía correr por la reserva correteando a los Poliwag; que al llorar escondía su rostro tras la falda de su madre… ese niño que en este momento ya era un hombre y ahora derramaba lágrimas de impotencia; lo notó tan parecido a su padre, el que había muerto cuando Ash apenas comenzaba a llamarlo _papá_ ; que el anciano estuvo a punto de dejar que el sentimiento también lo invadiera.

— Porque tenías la vida perfecta —. Dijo Jenny de golpe, en voz baja, tal parecía que lo decía más para ella que para los demás, sin embargo, fue escuchada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó el profesor, y fue entonces que la peliazul se percató de las miradas posadas en ella. Suspiró. Sabía que debería decirlo en cualquier momento.

— Tal vez les parezca una locura, pero lo que más tienen en común los niños desaparecidos es la familia funcional y amorosa que poseían —. Sonaba tan simple, irracional. Era como una estúpida maldición, que alguien había lanzado contra ellos.

E inmediatamente la expresión de Ash cambió, totalmente por una de indignación y coraje, lleno de furia, probablemente odio. ¡Tan ridícula!, ¿Por esa maldita razón tenían que sufrir así? Misty y él... habían luchado tanto en sus vidas que el simple hecho de poder disfrutar de la felicidad, de tener y poder darle a sus hijos todo el amor que tenían y que ellos mismos representaban… y ¿Qué recibían a cambio? ¡Esto! ¡¿En qué maldito momento dio un mal paso, a quién le hizo tanto mal como para que Arceus permitiera semejante atrocidad en su vida?! ¿Dónde quedaron las profecías, de qué rayos servía ser el elegido de Lugia, haber conocido a cada legendario de cada estúpida región, para qué demonios le servía el Aura? Si al final nada de eso lo había ayudado a proteger a su familia.

— Por eso debemos saber todo lo que podamos, por eso la declaración de Ashley en este momento es lo más importante —. Continuó hablando Jenny sin parase a pensar en todo lo que podría estar cruzando por la cabeza del entrenador.

— Ash, Lance te mandó aquí porque más que otra cosa quería que te advirtiéramos. No solo por ser representante de la Liga —, intentó explicar esta vez Gary, manteniendo su pose seria.

— ¡Tú lo sabias y…no hiciste nada para proteger a mis hijos! — Explotó por fin el pelinegro, con la mente nublada, se puso de pie para inmediatamente después tomar al castaño por las solapas de su camisa, haciendo así que el investigador también se pusiera de pie, debido al impulso. El castaño solo se dejó hacer…

— Lance me lo dijo ese día justo antes de tu llegada —, continuó hablando seriamente el castaño sin verse turbado por la reacción que estaba teniendo el maestro. Lo miraba a los ojos con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. — Llamó un par de horas antes, y me puso al tanto del por qué.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Ash, ¿Qué haces? — El aludido soltó fastidiado al castaño en cuanto escuchó la voz de su esposa, seguido de los pasos al bajar por las escaleras, la cual al oír el escandalo desde la habitación reconoció la voz histérica de su esposo. El pelinegro se alejó mientras pasaba ambas manos por sus cabellos con desesperación.

— ¿Por qué… por qué Lance no me lo dijo desde el principio? — Preguntó de nuevo, ignorando la anterior pregunta de Misty, controlando su temperamento mientras se colocaba frente a uno de los pilares que sostenían el edificio, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus puños, con el que había golpeado el muro queriendo así desquitar un poco de su frustración. — ¡¿Por qué esperar a que llegara a Paleta?!

— Fue su decisión, te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que vendrías con todos. Pensamos que estarían seguros aquí, es decir, los ataques sucedían en ciudades grandes, dónde es prácticamente imposible conocer y ubicar a todas las personas que lo habitan. Creímos que, al encontrarse en cambio, en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, en el cual es fácil reconocer a los forasteros, podríamos controlar la seguridad de sus hijos —, explicó Jenny, aún manteniendo su seriedad, sin verse afectada por las emociones de los ahí presentes.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? — Fue Misty la que exigió una respuesta ahora mientras los observaba confundida a todos.

— Misty... — Comenzó Samuel suspirando, mientras encontraba la forma de resumirle los hechos a la pelirroja. — La razón por la que Ash debía venir era para que nosotros, por petición de Jenny y Lance, pudiéramos cuidar el bienestar de Ashley y Aaron.

— ¿Qué? — Contestó sin comprender realmente lo que le estaban diciendo.

— Sabes que una amiga de tu hija desapareció, ¿Verdad?, Recordaras a Lizzie —. Misty asintió preocupada mientras observaba como Ash seguía alejado y que en cambio había terminado sentado sobre el piso con sus piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Le devolvía una mirada cristalina, llena de frustración que le decían que él aún se encontraba asimilando lo que Jenny ahora trataba de decirle a ella; la líder de Gimnasio en ese momento comenzó a ponerse ansiosa. — Era cuestión de tiempo para que los siguientes fueran sus hijos.

…

El día ya había avanzado lo suficiente haciendo que el color naranja comenzara a invadir el cielo. No era muy tarde, sin embargo, el viento del atardecer comenzaba a soplar anunciando que el sol se estaba preparando para ponerse en el horizonte, como cada día el astro rey se iba, sin darse cuenta que al irse, la oscuridad no sería una buena compañera para las personas dentro del laboratorio de los Oak. Gary simplemente se encontraba ahí, recargado en la barandilla de madera, en la parte trasera de la reserva observando hacía la lejanía, ignorando a los pokémon que jugueteaban cerca de él; ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su Umbreon, el cual se había echado a los pies de su entrenador desde que el hombre se había plantado en ese lugar sin decir ninguna palabra. El investigador pokémon estaba total y completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Jenny hacía un rato que se había marchado. Cuándo subió con las mujeres a la habitación de Ashley, esperó encontrar una explicación que diera solución al rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza, procedente de las declaraciones de la niña. Pero además de una reacción nerviosa ante su presencia, lo cual llamó su atención además de que lo obligó a quedarse al fondo del cuarto y una historia con lagunas, Ashley no había dicho realmente nada que pudiese ayudarlos, en cambio, solo creó más incógnitas que resolver. Así que, básicamente se encontraban en el mismo lugar, perdidos. Por eso estaba ahí, buscando desenredar el hilo que no le permitía regresar a su tranquila y equilibrada vida; había decidido repasar todo lo que la niña había podido explicar, buscando alguna pista…. Algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido; encontrar el fragmento que faltaba en esa historia, recuperar a Aaron e intentar olvidar todo aquello.

— _Estábamos jugando —, intentaba explicar la niña mientras observaba con duda a su madre la cual estaba recostada a un lado suyo, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa infundiéndole así confianza para que pudiera contestar a las preguntas de la oficial, la cual se encontraba frente a ella sentada en un sofá color rojo. —… pero Aaron comenzó a correr alejándose de mamá y la abuela… así que… yo corrí atrás de él._

— _¿Qué sucedió después, pequeña? — Animaba la oficial para que la niña no detuviera su narración mientras anotaba en una libreta, sobre sus piernas, palabras que ni la niña ni la pelirroja alcanzaban a ver. Gary solo las observaba, recargado a un lado de la ventana pero a total vista de Ashley, así que de vez en vez, el castaño notaba como la mirada azulina de la hija de su mejor amigo, se posaba en él y de inmediato se retiraba._

— _Pues… no sé, creo que deje de verlo, así que me detuve… yo pensé que Pikachu venía atrás de mí, como siempre cuando jugamos, y me volteé pero, no había nada, solo árboles muy, muy grandes._ — _Intentó explicar la niña, haciendo pequeñas pausas mientras buscaba las respuestas, que la mujer al frente suyo le pedía, en su memoria._

— _¿Por qué no regresaste y le avisaste a tu mamá?_ _— Fue ahora la voz del castaño la que interrogó a la infante. Esta se tensó ante la voz masculina, Gary lo notó al ver el pequeño respingo que dio Ashley, así como también se percató de la mirada seria que le dirigió Misty, pero esa mirada, en cambio a las reacciones de la pelinegra; decidió ignorarla._

— _Amh… creo que me perdí, y ya no supe como regresar… — La voz de la ojiazul comenzó a ser dudosa y un pequeño temblor procedente de su garganta, se escuchó._

— _¿Seguiste caminando? — La niña asintió, ahora observando a la mujer de azul — ¿Puedes recordar algo más? — Volvió a preguntar Jenny con un tono de voz suave. Entonces el castaño notó como Ashley relajó sus hombros mientras guardaba silencio por unos segundos, pensando, sumergiéndose, al parecer en su memoria…_

— _Caminé…y buscaba a Aaron… pero, creo que me encontré con un Pokémon… — Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando confirmar sus palabras con alguna otra cosa._

— _¿Qué pokémon cariño? — Preguntó esta vez Misty, sorprendida por la respuesta de su hija. Acariciaba el cabello azabache de la niña, ayudándola así a relajarla, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella._

— _Bueno… creo que era chiquito… pequeñito como… ¡como Pikachu!… — Su tono de voz cambio por uno un poco más alegre al poder hacer la comparación. Un pokémon pequeño como Pikachu… varios había así dentro de la reserva… tal vez alguno de ellos era el causante del agujero en la pared._

— _¿Segura que no era Pikachu? — La niña negó, y Gary notó como la mirada de esta se posó sobre él, por un segundo._

— _Y creo que lo seguí… pero después ya no y yo estaba otra vez solita. Yo llamaba a Aaron, y le decía que eso ya no era divertido, que quería regresar con mamá y papá pero jamás me respondió. Mami… — Ashley esta vez volteo a mirar a su madre con un deje de reproche inundándole los ojos — Aaron me estaba asustando —. Misty no supo qué hacer, así que solo asintió sonriéndole con cariño._

— _¿Y lo encontraste y le pegaste por asustarte así? — Preguntó Jenny intentando seguir la línea de las palabras de Ashley, pero esta volteo a verla y después de quedarse pensando unos segundos, negó. — ¿Entonces?_

— _No… no sé… — Intentó recordar pero parecía que todo era confuso en la cabeza de la niña —, había sombras… y tenía mucho, mucho frío —, su voz comenzó a agudizarse mientras se quebraba — Entonces, vi a Aaron y… Aaron… él… — Volvió a girarse hacía Misty pero esta vez con desesperación mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus celestes ojos, tan iguales a los de su madre. — Mamá ¡¿Dónde está Aaron?! — La pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza._

— _Ashley, mírame. Dime, ¿Qué sucedió con Aaron? — Intentó la oficial de regresar la atención de Ashley hacia la conversación, el investigador para ese punto deseó poder acercarse pero cuando intentó dar un paso al frente, inmediatamente Ashley se percató, y Gary observó como la niña abrazaba con más fuerza a su mamá, con… ¿Qué era eso que veía en sus ojos? ¿Temor?… Decidió volver a recargarse sobre la pared._

— _No sé, yo… no sé… —, pero la niña ya no cooperaba con la peliazul. —… Mamá, quiero ver a Aaron, ¡¿Dónde está?! — Comenzó a llorar sobre él pecho de su madre, la que al estar recostada a un lado de su hija, solo podía abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza._

— _Jenny, creo que es suficiente —. Dijo Misty con la niña en brazos, mientras esta escondía su rostro en el torso de la pelirroja. La oficial no le quedo más opción que aceptar las palabras de ella. Suspiró._

— _Oye, Ashley —, habló por último la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie, la niña volvió a posar su mirada llorosa en la mujer. — ¿Sabes?, tu papá me pidió que te preguntara si podía venir a verte. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Quieres verlo? — Dijo la mujer con dulzura mientras posaba su mirada en la de Misty, la cual, después de exhalar un poco, le sonrió agradecida. La niña entonces, olvido su llanto pasado y asintió a la mujer quién a cambio le sonrió. — Bien, entonces le diré que suba. Se pondrá feliz._

 _Y sin más, la oficial salió del lugar acompañada del castaño, quién al saber que Ash subiría prefirió dejar a la pequeña familia pasar un rato, juntos. Lo merecían._

Gary tomó la cajetilla que guardaba en la bolsa que su camisa poseía en su pecho, del lado izquierdo, agitándolo repetidas veces, sobre la palma de su mano; procedió a abrirla, notando que solo le quedaban cinco cigarros más. Cuatro. Suspirando no tardo en tomar uno y encenderlo para después, sin ningún miramiento succionar profundamente el humo llenando así sus pulmones y dejando en su boca el concentrado sabor a tabaco, reteniendo el humo por un par de segundos para después exhalarlo en un largo suspiro. Aquella acción lo había hecho relajar sus hombros, los cuales había mantenido tensos, y comenzaban a molestarlo; así siguió varias veces, calada tras calada dejando que el adictivo hiciera su trabajo.

— Tu abuelo no te ha dicho que fumar te hace daño —, escuchó la voz de su pelinegro amigo que salía por la puerta de cristal, para después cerrarla a sus espaldas.

— Ya no soy un niño como para que me regañe por estas cosas —, dijo sin voltear a verlo, acompañando su afirmación con el exhalar del grisáceo humo.

— A tu hermana no le gusta que lo hagas… — intentó de nuevo el entrenador.

— A May nada le parece… y ya tiene un novio al que puede exigirle hacer lo que ella quiera —. Volvió a alegar el castaño disfrutando de nuevo el sabor que el cigarrillo dejaba en su boca. — Además me funciona…

Ash solo asintió, sin saber realmente qué más decirle, no estaba en plan de intentar aconsejarle que dejara de fumar, ese hábito suyo no le gustaba para nada, pero era consiente que al castaño poco le importaba lo que él tenía que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, generalmente notaba sus cajetillas llenas, lo cual le decía que Gary fumaba porque quería, no porque lo necesitara; pero, en este momento lo que veía era una cajetilla vacía acompañada de caladas llenas de necesidad. El entrenador comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue allá arriba? — Preguntó en cambio el investigador con algo de curiosidad, cuando el silencio que los rodeaba le molestó. Últimamente solían quedarse en silencios bastante prolongados, y eso, de alguna forma, le estresaba. — Me contó Brock que peleaste con Misty, lo siento por eso —. Volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en sus labios. Ketchun asintió mientras recordaba ese altercado con su esposa.

— Solo fue por el estrés, yo tampoco dije nada que pudiera ayudar —, contó, mirando hacía el mismo punto que su amigo. Esta vez fue Gary el que asintió.

— ¿Y Ashley? — Intentó saber, pensando tal vez que la niña pudo haber dicho algo más, solo a sus padres.

— Creo que se encuentra mejor. Supongo que le habría hecho lo mismo a cualquier persona que hubiera estado ahí en mi lugar, aunque… aun así mantuvo su distancia. Me imagino, despertó muy asustada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que era yo. Cuando subí y me vio, me sonrió; pero se mantuvo abrazada de Misty —. La voz del pelinegro demostraba un poco de tranquilidad, aunque con desconcierto, lo cierto era que el azabache sí sentía un ligero alivio, un poco de consuelo desde que todo había empezado. Oak se alegró un segundo por eso. — Quise saber de qué trataban sus pesadillas, pero dijo no recordar… ¿Crees que sus sueños tengan que ver con algo?

— Esperemos que no… — Contestó el ojiverde mientras dejaba caer la colilla de su cigarro, para después pisarlo y de esa manera apagarlo por completo. — Le contó a Jenny que se topó con un pokémon… ¿Ash, no viste nada fuera de lo común cuando encontraste a Ashley? — Preguntó seriamente el castaño, esta vez volteando su rostro hacía su amigo, encarándolo.

— ¿Pokémon, dices? — Se sorprendió ante lo que le decía el cientifico, para después negar… —, bueno… fue Oshawott el que me llevó hasta ella — Susurró pensante, Gary inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo que el entrenador le había dicho… — Sabes que Oshawott es demasiado curioso, tal vez vio el agujero y fue a explorar — justificó inconscientemente a su pokémon. — Seguramente fue un pokémon salvaje con lo que Ashley se topó.

—… _pequeñito como… ¡como Pikachu!…_ — Gary entonces recordó las palabras de la niña, y apoyándose de nuevo sobre la barandilla decidió tomar de nuevo un cigarrillo de la caja que aún tenía en su mano izquierda. — Seguramente — susurró.

El investigador intentó darle la razón a su amigo, sin embargo a estas alturas ya no podía dejar pasar nada incluido no contarle lo que sabía a Ash, aunque odiara admitirlo necesitaba que el azabache colaborará con él, y para eso debía mantenerlo totalmente al tanto de sus sospechas.

— Ash… — Lo llamó, pero…

— Hablando de pokémon —… se vio interrumpido por el entrenador —, ¿Sabes? Vas a decir que soy un idiota pero necesito que alguien me diga que solo alucino.

— Siempre he dicho que eres un idiota, ¿Qué te pasó? — Decidió permitirle la palabra a su amigo.

— Hay algo que ha estado molestándome —, comenzó después de dirigirle una mirada de desagrado a Gary. — La noche anterior a nuestra llegada, cuando regresaba de la Liga… hubo un momento en el que me detuve en medio del Bosque Verde —, hablaba el azabache intentando encontrar la forma de narrarle al castaño su extraño encuentro con el pokémon que había mandado a su Pikachu de emergencia con la enfermera Joy.

— ¿Y un Caterpie te asustó? — Comentó Oak, encontrando, como siempre, la forma de reírse de Ash.

— No fue necesariamente un Caterpie… — La narración del azabache no se vio afectada por el intentó de burla de su amigo, pero en cambio sus palabras hicieron que el investigador volteara a mirarlo con curiosidad. — En ese momento no supe lo que fue, solo sé que unos ojos brilloso me miraban, algo escondido entre las sombras de los árboles.

— Por favor Ash, no estamos en condiciones como para que vengas a contarme una historia de terror barata — Concluyó un poco fastidiado Gary exhalando el humo.

— Eso pensaba yo, pero… — suspiró — en la mañana, después de haber tenido la pelea con Misty, salí hacia la ruta 1, Pikachu me siguió… — Ash sentía la necesidad de terminar de contarle lo sucedido a Gary, era por eso que no quería tomarse a pecho los comentarios que su amigo le decía. — Cuando comencé a caminar a lado de Pikachu… apareció un Hypno salvaje.

— ¿Hypno? — Preguntó esta vez el castaño con curiosidad. Vio al entrenador asentir.

— Atacó a Pikachu, de la nada. Así que tuvimos una batalla… — calló por unos segundos —…Gary, perdí… ¿Cómo un pokémon salvaje puede ser tan fuerte? — Le preguntó, realmente esperando una respuesta seria del investigador a lado suyo.

— La parte en la que pierdes no me sorprende, sin embargo… ¿Seguro que era salvaje? — Se interesó por fin en la narración que el Maestro Pokémon le contaba.

— Pues, no había nadie más, solos, los tres —. Concluyó. Y Gary, entonces comprendió el por qué había visto a su amigo salir del Centro Pokemon cuando se lo encontró en Ciudad Verde. — Pero no es todo. Cuando veníamos de regreso lo vi parado, entre la maleza, observándome. — El castaño se sorprendió. Así que por eso Ash se había alterado en el coche.

— Y estas pensando que lo que viste en el Bosque Verde, aquella noche, es ese Hypno — Adivinó Oak mientras dejaba caer el segundo cigarro que ya se había consumido. Ketchum asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo.

— De alguna forma me pone nervioso pensar eso… ¿Sabes? Me siento acechado —. Confesó por fin. — Sé que no es importante, incluso que debería estar más preocupado por Aaron, ¡Y lo estoy! Pero, esto… no deja de molestarme.

Entonces, eso era. Simplemente Ash se encontró con un Hypno que lograba erizarle la piel. No lo culpaba del todo, ese Pokemon era del tipo humanoide con estatura promedio. Gary asintió y guardando la cajetilla semivacía de nuevo en su bolsillo, pensó en las probabilidades que habría para que el Campeón de la Liga, el cual había lo grado mantener su título por tantos años pudiese ser vencido por un Hypno salvaje.

Hypno salvaje… es muy difícil ver uno de esos… los Drowzee no evolucionan hasta el nivel 26, y en estado salvaje no es muy común que logren llegar a ese nivel…

— ¿Qué ataques uso? — Preguntó Gary de repente, observando al entrenador.

— Amh, _Hipnosis, Contoneo… Golpe Cabeza_ y _Gas Venenoso_ — Respondió Ash después de pensarlo un poco.

 _Gas Venenoso_ , repitió en su cabeza el investigador, y se sorprendió. Ese ataque solo podía aprenderse en el nivel 39, no había forma que un pokémon salvaje pudiese llegar hasta ese nivel. De ser así entonces, debería ser un hecho que también conocía _Pesadilla…_ Era un pokémon que gustaba de devorar el sueño de las personas… ocasionando pesadillas, pesadillas horribles, como las que había tenido Ashley. Podía hipnotizar a cualquier ser vivo, para eso solo tenía que hacer que miraran a su péndulo por tres segundos… y controlarlos a voluntad mientras se encontraban confundidos, tanto como para ordenar un ataque destructivo que le permitiera la entrada, o salida de la reserva…

Tenía que ser una broma, no podía existir forma en la que un pokémon salvaje de esa índole pudiera ser siquiera tomado por sospechoso…

— _En la cueva donde encontró a Lostbelle había una cantidad considerable de Drowzee._

El informe de la oficial Jenny marcaba ese punto como irrelevante al testimonio que había dado el entrenador cuando encontró a la niña desaparecida, es decir, era el Bosque Baya, hábitat natural de los Drowzee. En Kanto ¿Dónde podías encontrarlos? Intentaba recordar rápidamente Gary… Ash lo había visto en el Bosque Verde y la Ruta 1, sin embargo, ambos lugares estaban completamente repletos de pokémon de bajo nivel… Jamás, en sus años yendo y viniendo se había topado con un Hypno salvaje ahí… El único lugar, repleto de Drowzee… en Kanto, era…

Gary abrió sus ojos de manera sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que su mente le había arrojado como resultado. Observó a Ash quién lo miraba expectante, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que el azabache terminó su historia, y esperaba alguna palabra procedente de los labios del castaño.

— Para ser un Maestro Pokémon, eres un idiota — Soltó de la nada, dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior del edificio. Ash desconcertado e incluso ofendido, lo siguió esperando que este le dijese la razón de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó deteniéndolo por el brazo, mientras de la cocina salía Misty con un par de tazas llenas del café que Brock acababa de preparar, para ella y para Delia. La madre del entrenador era quien cuidaba de Ashley en el piso superior. Y Por la puerta delantera ingresaban Samuel acompañado de Tracey, todos en el mismo instante se detuvieron a observar a ambos hombres.

— Si estoy en lo correcto, entonces Aaron debería encontrarse en _La cueva desconocida…_ Al norte de Celeste.

…

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, dije que este sería el último capítulo, sin embargo, al final supongo calcule mal xDDD porque, como podrán darse cuenta, esto salio bastante extenso.

Y va a sonar a prestexto, pero teniendo en cuenta que este fin de semana de repente mi vida social estuvo activa; cosa rara, por cierto... les tengo una buena y mala noticia(?)

La buena es que tendrán un capitulo más de esta historia, y como, a pesar de que el 31 de Octubre acaba de terminar, en mi país, México, como todos sabrán hay dos días más, los cuales son la celebración de día de muertos, así que esto aun queda _ad hoc_ con la fecha xD

La mala noticia es que justamente por esto el capítulo final no se los puedo prometer para hoy 1 de nov, pero sí para el último día de todo esto. El 2, es decir el lunes. Así que, espero sinceramente este preludio al final, les haya gustado. Ojala que hayan pasado un bonito, divertido y aterrador Halloween.

Gracias a **Lauriel** por revisar mis capítulos y decirme que escribo mal y repito cosas cuando ya tengo mucho sueño xD

Cualquier comentario u opinión saben como pueden hacérmelo saber, y al mismo tiempo hacerme feliz :)

Sin más me despido, por ahora.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

 **Quédate a jugar**

 **FINAL**

 **-6-**

 **.**

De nuevo, la noche había caído. La oscuridad cubría todo el pueblo de Paleta, dejando a los pocos habitantes de este saber que era tiempo de descansar. Misty no sabía cómo detener el temblor que recorría cada una de sus extremidades, empezando por su pierna derecha la cual no dejaba de moverse de arriba abajo frenéticamente, seguido de sus manos las cuales comenzaban incluso a sudar. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Sus manos jamás sudaban!

Prácticamente había sido la primera en subir al auto cuando Gary afirmó saber dónde podría encontrarse Aaron, no se detuvo ni siquiera a escuchar una explicación más profunda, a saber cómo el investigador, rival y mejor amigo de su esposo, había llegado a tal conclusión. No le importaba, ella solo quería encontrar a su pequeño hijo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y comenzar a olvidar esos horribles días; y no dejaría que volvieran a apartarla de algo que involucrara directamente a sus hijos. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir un roce áspero sobre las manos que nerviosamente jugaban entre sí manteniéndose juntas, pero que rápidamente se vieron separadas por una intrusa más grande. Ash entrelazó con firmeza su mano con la de ella, sin preguntar; su extremidad simplemente recorrió el camino tan conocido hacía donde sabía era su lugar. Misty volteo a ver los ojos chocolate de su esposo mientras sentía como este solo afianzaba más su agarre, sin decirle una sola palabra, ella aspiró profundamente y correspondió el gesto. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí, con ella, y Ash de la nada se lo había demostrado con un solo gesto y como al inicio, desde siempre, desde el día en que se conocieron; se apoyaron el uno con el otro.

En cuanto aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, Gary cayó en cuenta de la importancia de estas, así que llamando inmediatamente a Jenny, confesó rápidamente y sin pausas la conclusión a la que había llegado. Pero, para la oficial no era suficiente prueba, es decir el mismo Oak lo sabía, caía en la cuenta de que si todo aquello de verdad encajaba significaría que un pokémon era el culpable, ¿Cómo diablos se podía explicar algo como eso? Pero las pruebas estaban, y todas indicaban el camino a seguir. La oficial se negó siquiera a creer en aquella barbaridad que el investigador le contaba, pero decidió ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda, porque, si era verdad, entonces no solo Aaron, sino también los demás niños se encontrarían ahí. Fue por eso que Jenny decidió ir sola, no sin antes asegurarse de que el patrullaje continuara, no iba a dejar que una sospecha, que podría ser completamente errónea, desembocara en una desaparición más.

El castaño se encontraba entonces ahí, como conductor, con Jenny a su lado y Misty y Ash, junto con su inseparable Pikachu; en la parte trasera, en silencio, pero al mirar por el retrovisor pudo ver las manos, de la pareja; entrelazadas, manteniéndose separados, tanto como el

contacto se los permitían. A veces, a pesar del tiempo podían seguir pareciendo un par de niños que no querían demostrar lo que sentían. Sonrió para sí mismo, a pesar de todo, ese par jamás se separaría. Lo sabía.

Solo ellos habían emprendido el viaje, Brock y Tracey decidieron quedarse acompañando a Samuel, con la promesa de que cuidarían a Ashley con sus vidas, además de Delia quién se encontraba con ella en la habitación. Así que ahora, en silencio, una vez más se hallaban viajando por las carreteras de Kanto para llegar a la periferia norte de Celeste.

Ash no supo en qué momento se habían adentrado por el Bosque Verde, pero ahora observaba cada sombra en la penumbra de la noche, su paranoia le hacía buscar entre la maleza oscura algún indicio de que no había nada ahí, acechándolos. Estuvo alerta todo el camino, solo observando por la ventana del coche gris de Gary, con el vidrio abajo para su mejor visibilidad. Pero no notó nada extraño, el ruido del ecosistema nocturno estaba intacto, cada trinar y cada chillido tan natural de una noche de verano, esto lo hizo tranquilizarse. Realmente no habría sabido qué hacer si sus castaños ojos se hubiesen cruzado con el pokémon, menos ahora que sabía que no era una alucinación suya, sino que Hypno podría ser el causante de esas horas de angustia que había estado viviendo, y que aún estaba pasando. De alguna forma creía en las sospechas de Gary. Y es que no era para nadie un secreto que su amigo de la infancia siempre había sido más perspicaz que él en todos los sentidos desde siempre; era por eso que la carrera de investigador le quedaba como anillo al dedo, por esa razón es que Oak era tan bueno en su trabajo. Así que en realidad no se sorprendió bastante cuando el castaño logró unir todas las pistas que tenía en aquella conclusión. Es decir, a Ketchum jamás se le habría ocurrido culpar a un pokémon, él como entrenador, y Maestro Pokémon simplemente no podría culpar a estos seres de nada, porque al final del día, a pesar de lo poderosas que aquellas criaturas podían ser, no conocían la maldad, _los pokémon actuaban en consecuencia de la orden de su entrenador…_ ¿Ó no? Al menos, eso es lo que creyó toda su vida.

— Entonces ¿Crees que mi Oshawott fue quien rompió el muro? — Rompió el silencio del coche en el que viajaban, llamando la atención de las personas que viajaban con él. El investigador simplemente subió la mirada al retrovisor para así poder observar a su pelinegro amigo por el espejo, sabía perfectamente que la pregunta era dirigida a él. Pero inmediatamente volvió a posar su verde mirada al frente, mientras giraba el volante hacía la derecha, comenzando a transitar así por la pavimentada autopista que los llevaría directo hacía Ciudad Celeste.

— Puede ser —, contestó cuando pudo ver el camino recto al frente, el cual solo era iluminado por los faros altos del coche. — Quiero que comprendas que esto es mera sospecha. A Oshawott lo encontraste afuera de la reserva, y fue quién te llevó hasta Ashley. En este momento es un poco imposible que tu pokémon nos cuente su versión de las cosas.

Ash no dijo nada más, comprendiendo las palabras que Gary le decía. En conclusión, estaban aplicando el derecho de _ser inocente hasta que se demostrase lo contrario._

— Sin embargo… —, habló de nuevo el ojiverde, sin quitar su mirada del camino. — Si confirmamos que mi conclusión es correcta, y el Hypno tiene bastante o todo que ver, entonces…

— Existe una alta probabilidad que haya sido Oshawott el causante del hoyo por donde Ashley y Aaron salieron —. Completó el entrenador las palabras de su amigo, mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la cabeza de Pikachu, el cual estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Vio a Gary asentir. El entrenador tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y no iba a culpar de ninguna forma a su pokémon, no podía sentirse traicionado porque estaba seguro que no era culpa su tipo acuático; si el pokémon psíquico estaba detrás de todo eso, era bastante obvio que había utilizado _hipnosis_ sobre la nutria. Pero aun así saber que fue un pokémon suyo el que colaboro, sin saber, en la desaparición de sus hijos, le dolía, porque entonces eso significaba que a pesar de lo fieles que sus amigos fuesen, estos no podrían hacer nada contra una _hipnosis_ que los obligara a hacerle daño a su propio entrenador. Sintió entonces como Misty presionaba su mano contra la suya, afianzando su agarre; Ash volteo hacía ella y mirándola asintió, en silencio.

Al final, fue un viaje largo, de unas 4 horas, debido a que tuvieron que cruzar la ciudad entera para llegar a la _Cueva Desconocida._ Al bajar del coche Jenny le entregó a cada uno una lámpara, que debido a la oscuridad de la noche les serian de utilidad. Caminaron el sendero restante, el cual los llevaría al puente que cruzaba el entronque del estrecho río de agua dulce que desembocaba en el amplio mar de arena fina que rodeaba la ciudad.

Al llegar solo notaron negrura. Con el sonido de las olas del mar alejadas, se detuvieron frente a la entrada; podían ver una irregular mancha sobre la rocosa superficie, solo una tenue luz de luna que lograba alumbrar débilmente el terroso umbral era lo que le daba forma, sin embargo, parecía que la luminosidad terminaba siendo tragada por la cueva, cual monstruo al engullir a sus víctimas. Se miraron entre sí para después cada quién encender las lámparas de mano que traían consigo.

Gary tomó una de las mini pokébolas que se sostenían de la parte izquierda de su cinturón, y al presionar el botón central, lo cual hizo que la esfera creciera ocupando una gran extensión de su mano; llamó a Umbreon.

— Usa _Destello_ — Ordenó de inmediato, este así lo hizo. — Iras al frente, acompañando a Jenny —, habló de nuevo para después ver como su pokémon asentía.

Sin pensarlo más comenzaron su camino hacia el interior de la cueva. Con Gary decidiendo ir al final, detrás de Misty. Cuidando las espaldas de todos; listos para utilizar a cualquier pokémon de su equipo de seis, que cada uno había tomado justo antes de salir. Ninguno de ellos estaba en la disposición de vacilar.

El eco de sus pasos era lo único que escucharon, junto con el gotear constante del agua que se filtraba por alguna parte. Caminaron bastante, dando vueltas cada cierto tiempo, siguiendo un camino único y estrecho. A estas alturas se daban cuenta que sería un poco complejo regresar, sin embargo, no tenían planeado darse por vencidos, llegarían al fondo de la cueva de ser necesario.

Ash caminaba frente a Misty, el camino no dejaba de ser angosto lo cual evitaba poder ir uno a lado del otro. Para la pelirroja ya resultaba bastante inquietante el estar caminando de esa forma, por su mente pasaban todas las probabilidades de que si algo pudiese suceder, no habría forma en la que podrían huir satisfactoriamente. Había sido por eso que su esposo había decidido ir frente a ella, cuidándola. Sabían el lugar podría estar escondiendo cualquier cosa; pero, caminar era lo único que podían hacer, y eso fue justamente lo que hicieron, hasta que Jenny de pronto se detuvo ocasionando de esa manera que las personas tras ella también lo hicieran.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Gary al notar que ya nadie caminaba, Umbreon regresó un par de pasos al notar la voz de su entrenador, posicionándose lo más cerca de la oficial que pudo, la cual se había volteado para encarar a sus compañeros, en consecuencia, el pokémon, alumbró el rostro de Ash junto con el desconcertado de Misty y el serio de Gary.

— Es suficiente. Gary, no hay nada aquí —, soltó de inmediato causando que el castaño le devolviera una mirada llena de seriedad. No planeaba rendirse, mucho menos ahora que habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino. El investigador estaba dispuesto a inspeccionar esa cueva así le tomara toda la noche, encontraría a Aaron. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba, y eso sería lo único que haría.

— Si quieres regresar, hazlo —. Interrumpió Misty esta vez, con un tono urgente, soltando la mano de Ash, de la cual de había mantenido agarrada, de nuevo, desde algún punto en la travesía. Mirando con seriedad, a la oficial. No planeo irme de aquí hasta estar completamente segura de que Aaron no podría estar en esta maldita cueva.

— Nosotros seguiremos adelante — Prosiguió Ash, el cual no se movió de su posición, sin embargo, su voz profunda y seria no le permitían duda alguna a Jenny de que no cambiaría de opinión, ninguno de ellos lo haría.

— Oigan… —, suspiró, yo sé, que tienen bastante esperanza en esto, ¡Pero, miren! — Levantó ambos brazos en un ademan con el cual quiso hacer énfasis en lo que estaba diciendo. — Son las dos de la madrugada y no hemos encontrado, literalmente, nada —. Sentenció —, solo un montón de rocas y humedad.

— Exacto — le dio la razón Gary, lo cual la sorprendió, Misty y Ash solo los observaron en silencio. — ¿No te has puesto a pensar que eso de por sí, ya es extraño?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Quiso saber de inmediato la peliazul, confundida y cansada.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Es en serio? — Jenny identificó en la voz del entrenador un tono sarcástico, lo cual la molesto, en ese punto notó como el hombre cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho. — Generalmente estas cuevas están llenas de Zubat, los cuales no te dejan el camino libre... Es decir, para cruzar con tranquilidad casi siempre necesitas usar al menos dos repelentes, sin embargo no lo hemos hecho y aun así ningún pokémon se ha aparecido.

— Eso sin mencionar que este lugar debería estar repleto de Drowzee — Secundó de nuevo la pelirroja.

Entonces Jenny comprendió su punto, y les dio la razón. Ese lugar debería estar llenó de pokémon, los cuales ya deberían haber atacado. Sin embargo estaban ahí, solo en medio de un camino rocoso, estrecho, sin nada más que un Umbreon alumbrando al frente, donde parecía no haber fin, ni salida. Solo ellos cuatro y el sonido de las gotas al caer y el frio que la hacía tiritar debido al viento que se colaba. — Momento…

—… ¿De dónde viene ese viento? — Preguntó sorprendiéndolos a todos. Entonces los vio buscar con la mirada por todos lados — al frente —, respondió a su propia pregunta, para después comenzar a caminar.

Si una palabra más los tres adultos restantes comenzaron a seguir los pasos de la oficial hacia el frente con más prisa, poco a poco, cuando pudieron darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo. Su carrera terminó cuando llegaron a un pasillo ancho con al menos cinco túneles rodeándolos. Bien, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por dónde debían dirigirse?

Ash entonces sin previo aviso tomó el tercer, de las seis pokábolas que cargaba consigo y de ella un halo de luz blanca hizo aparecer a su pequeño Noibat, procedente de su viaje por Kalos.

— Usa _supersónico_ —. Ordenó y el tipo volador se levantó frente a todos los presentes comenzando a emitir sus ondas. No tardó ni dos segundos cuando regresando a los brazos de su entrenador le indico con sus alas el camino por dos de los túneles. — Gracias Noibat — acarició la cabeza de su pokémon para después regresarlo a su pokébola, rodeándolo con la rojiza luz.

— Bien, iré con Jenny por la derecha —, dijo Gary mientras veía a Ash regresando la pequeña esfera en su posición sostenido por el cinturón del entrenador. Y señalando la cueva a su izquierda observó la mirada aprobatoria de Jenny ante sus palabras. — Si algo pasa, llamen por aquí… — La peliazul sacó del bolso blanco, que cruzaba por su torso y caía a su cadera por su costado derecho; un pequeño aparato, rectangular con una corta antena y un botón ancho en una de sus laterales. — Debido al lugar, los pokégear no nos son de utilidad. Así que estos no deberían de causarnos problemas de…

Sin embargo, antes de que Jenny pudiera siquiera depositar en la mano de Misty el aparato, notaron como Pikachu bajó de un salto del hombro de su entrenador, en el que se había mantenido todo el camino dentro de la cueva; y se posicionaba frente al pasaje por el que Ash y Misty entrarían eventualmente.

— ¿Pikachu? — Fueron las palabras de desconcierto del campeón. Sin embargo rápidamente Umbreon siguió los pasos que el ratón había hecho, y parándose a su lado, sus orejas también se notaban alerta. Ambos pokémon percibían algún sonido que ellos no podían escuchar, y sin previo aviso, comenzaron a correr, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Sorprendidos por el reaccionar de sus amigos, Ash tomando la mano de Misty con firmeza, y Gary, seguido de Jenny, iniciaron su persecución intentando alcanzar a ambos pokémon.

Corrieron por un tramo, que comenzaba a parecerles largo… pero, al detenerse un instante para recuperar el aliento e intentar observar el camino por el que Pikachu y Umbreon habían corrido, lo escucharon. Sus oídos por fin percibieron el sonido que sus pokémon seguían.

¿Qué era eso?

Ya no era solo el eco de las gotas al caer, ni el de sus pasos al pisar el terroso suelo, ni siquiera el sonido de sus respiraciones al intentar llenar de oxigeno sus agitados pulmones. No, lo que escuchaban era algo parecido a quejidos agudos… tal vez sollozos.

Sollozos que cada vez se hacían más, y más fuertes.

Y cuando por fin pudieron llegar a la luz de lo que parecía ser la salida de aquel túnel, con el halo filtrante de la luna debido a un techo destrozado; no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo. Se olvidaron de su respiración agitada, del cansancio que los invadía, recordándoles lo humanos que eran. Y de algo estaban seguros. Nunca olvidarían lo que tenían al frente.

— ¡Aaron! — Gritó aterrada Misty soltando la mano de su marido en cuanto sintió como este había aflojado su agarre, corrió al frente; cuando reconoció a su hijo recargado sobre una de las rocas, dormido. Lo vio tan frágil que ya no notó lo que había a su alrededor. Llevando sus manos a su boca cuando al poder observar a detalle vio como, lo que parecía una tela; rodeaba la boca de su pequeño amordazada; y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarse por sus pupilas celestes la cuales no tardaron en derramarse por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas. Viendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo húmedo y sucio, con su cabello alborotado y su ropa hecha prácticamente jirones. — Aaron — repitió, con una voz aguda, debido a las lágrimas y al nudo en su garganta. Pero, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, apartándola bruscamente y haciéndola girar, y sin darse cuenta se vio abrazada con fuerza.

— Ash, déjame… ¿Qué haces? ¡Aaron me necesita! — Comenzó a forcejear, pero este simplemente no cedía en su agarre.

El día en que Jenny había comenzado con sus labores como oficial de policía, recién salida de la academia, pensó que solo tendría que lidiar con alguna persona que quisiese pasarse de lista, ya fuera estafando a las personas o tomando cosas que no le pertenecían, para ella; la vida en Kanto era muy tranquila. Sin embargo toda esa ilusión terminó, cuando comenzó a verse involucrada en casos donde los responsables eran grandes organizaciones. Se había dado cuenta que existían bastantes individuos peligrosos que acechaban la seguridad de los ciudadanos, y que su trabajo significaba todavía más al percatarse de la clase de cosas que estos tipos podían ocasionar con tal de hacer realidad cualquier meta o idea torcida que estos quisieran hacer realidad. Para la oficial, la desaparición de personas, en el bajo mundo era cosa de prácticamente todos los días, se había acostumbrado; así que cuando el caso de los niños llegó a sus manos pasó días intentando relacionar a los niños entre sí. ¿Por qué te llevarías a un montón de infantes? Casi siempre el asunto era con adultos, no con niños. Y en todo ese tiempo jamás imagino encontrarlos de esa manera.

Ahí, frente a ella no solo estaba Aaron. Estaba cada uno de los niños desaparecidos, desde el primero hasta el último. Y suspiró aliviada por un instante, sí, lo hizo, pero inmediatamente el horror regresó hasta ella, porque no era solo que hubiesen aparecido en una cueva aislada, en sus profundidades; sino el estado en el que se encontraban.

Pasó su mirada por cada uno. Recostados sobre las rocas, o entre ellos mismos, algunos de ellos jadeando, intentando removerse pero viéndose impedidos debido a las cuerdas que los sujetaban; con sus ropas sucias y rasgadas. El cabello revuelto y húmedo, con gotas escurriendo por sus tersos rostros, sin embargo, eso no era lo que llamaba su atención; observando con más atención pudo notar, brazos y piernas expuestas… llenas de moretones, no tenía que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que estas habían sido producto de golpes; además de raspones y rastros de sangre seca.

— ¡Ash, suéltame!

El gritó de la pelirroja hizo que la oficial regresara su atención a los compañeros, que había olvidado por unos segundos, y observando a la pareja volvió a escuchar los quejidos que daba Misty, miró extrañada al entrenador, pero este al no moverse ni un milímetro, mucho menos soltar a su esposa, un poco confundida buscó en cambio al investigador, quién debería estar al lado suyo y cuando lo encontró, lo notó observar hacia un punto, más allá de lo que ella ya había estado mirando. Lo siguió, y encontró, al fondo, el amarillento pelaje de un ser, el cual intentaba pararse sosteniéndose de la pared rocosa.

— Misty… — Llamó a la líder de gimnasio con prudencía, esta se calmó entonces y volteando, lo poco que el cuerpo de Ash se lo permitía; se percató de la mirada cautelosa que esta le dirigía. Su esposo, al verla quieta, aflojó un poco su agarre, permitiendo de esa forma que la ojiceleste pudiera voltear y ver al frente. Entonces lo vio, observó lo que al parecer todos miraban con sigilo. Un Hypno titubeante, que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, sin fuerza. Con una melena blanca llena de manchas secas color cobrizo, otras tantas rojas. Cómo reconocerlo sin su sonrisa afable, sin su pose encorvada y confiada; en toda su vida como profesionistas dedicados a los pokémon; ninguno de ellos había visto a un Hypno que no podía siquiera poner al frente suyo el péndulo que jamás soltaba.

— ¡Pika pi! — El gritó de Pikachu alertó a las personas y rápidamente su mirada dejó de posarse en el pokémon al frente suyo. Y seguido del gruñido y del pelaje erizado de Umbreon pudieron notar una forma más al fondo. Escondiéndose entre las sombras. Misty en ese momento tomó rápidamente la linterna que aun sostenía encendida en su mano derecha apuntándolo sin aviso hacía aquella sombra. A diferencia de sus rostros serios. Una sonrisa fue lo que la luz blanca de la lámpara les reveló. La sonrisa de una persona. Un hombre.

— ¡Impactrueno!

— ¡Gas venenoso! — Se escuchó la voz de Ash, al tiempo que una voz gruesa ordenaba un ataque al Hypno, el cual seguía intentando sostenerse en pie. El rayo que el ratón eléctrico soltó, pegó contra las rocas que conformaban la pared. No alcanzaron al hombre de las sombras y poco tiempo les dio para poder reaccionar y poder siquiera seguirlos. Un gas verdoso comenzaba a producirse debido al Hypno que había ejecutado su ataque.

— ¡Oficial Jenny de Ciudad Verde a comisaria de Ciudad Celeste! — La voz de la peliazul irrumpió el segundo siguiente al choque del impactrueno contra las rocas.

— ¡Fearow usa _remolino!_ — Gritó al mismo tiempo Gary, mientras lanzaba su pokébola al aire, emergiendo de ella el gran ave acatando inmediatamente la orden de su entrenador.

— ¡Necesito refuerzos alrededor de la _Cueva Desconocida_! ¡AHORA! — Jalando fuertemente el transmisor que se encontraba por encima de su pecho, del cual recibió inmediatamente un _entendido._

El verdusco humo había sido disipado a tiempo, antes de que pudiese siquiera alcanzar y dañar a los niños que se encontraban a pocos pasos del pokémon que lo había ocasionado. Cuando el _Remolino_ se disipo, el silencio expectante se hizo presente de nuevo, al notar como el pokémon psíquico ahora se encontraba en el suelo, sin moverse. Ambos hombres se miraron, y comenzaron a avanzar mientras Jenny sacaba su arma acercándose al lugar por dónde aquel hombre había estado, y apuntando con el arma y lámpara en mano, notó roca pura y solida.

Había escapado.

Al asegurarse, la oficial se acercó hasta Misty la cual yacía de nuevo junto a su hijo.

Cuando Ash y Gary llegaron dónde el Hypno, con sus propios pokémon al frente notaron la nula reacción del ser, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada. Gary se agachó, entonces custodiado muy de cerca de su Umbreon; acercó su mano hasta la amarillosa nariz. No percibió ninguna exhalación. Observó entonces al entrenador, el cual rápidamente siguió los pasos del investigador, y en cambio tomó al tipo psíquico por los hombros, acomodándolo sobre la pared para que Gary pudiera buscar sus signos vitales.

Sin resultados. Ese Hypno ya no estaba vivo.

…

El frío del intenso invierno que había azotado a la región ese año, comenzaba a disiparse, y el sol comenzaba a calentar un poco más cada día. Ash Ketchum se encontraba en la estación de trenes en Ciudad Trigal, esperando la salida del que lo llevaría a Ciudad Azafrán en Kanto. Con un pesado abrigo negro sobre su cuerpo, intentando proporcionarle calor a su cuerpo, tomaba un humeante chocolate que recién había comprado en una de los establecimientos fuera de la estación. Suspiró, mientras se recargaba en el duro asiento en el que se encontraba; y veía su aliento debido al frio ambiente. Tomó su pokégear para observar la hora: 8:48 am, su boleto marcaba las 9:15 am; así que su transporte no tardaría en llegar. Dio un nuevo un sorbo a la caliente bebida. Aun con el aparato en mano, lo sintió vibrar.

 _Mensaje Nuevo._ Leyó y utilizando solo su dedo pulgar, deslizó sobre la pantalla touch la interfaz para poder leer el mensaje recibido. Cuando por fin pudo leerlo,  
una pequeña sonrisa acompañado de un leve suspiró fue su reacción.

"No te preocupes por nosotros. Recuerda que Brock se quedara hasta que regreses de tus deberes con Lance. Te amamos" — Fue lo que sus ojos leyeron, y como archivo adjunto pudo observar una foto, en donde se encontraba la pelirroja abrazada de sus dos pequeños, en el cual la niña sonreía mientras el varón miraba seriamente hacia la cámara, con un gesto ausente.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya habían pasado siete meses desde el peor fin de semana de su vida. Aquel, dónde sus hijos habían desaparecido provocándole a Misty y a él, el peor estrés de sus vidas. Sin embargo, ahora, intentaban hacer una vida en Johto, los cuatro juntos, olvidando poco a poco aquel incidente.

Después de que salieron de la _Cueva Desconocida_ un escuadrón de la policía de Celeste es lo que los esperaba en la entrada. Debido a todos los acontecimientos esa noche debieron quedarse en Ciudad Celeste, dónde Jenny se mantuvo al tanto de los diez niños, a los cuales internaron en el Hospital General de Celeste. Cuando Aaron despertó, sus padres fueron los primeros en aliviarse, sin embargo, lo encontraron ausente, y mudo, lo cual ocasiono la preocupación de los adultos. Entonces, debido a los constantes informes que oficial solicitaba, Aaron fue sometido a una serie de estudios, además de un chequeo general. Tiempo que Misty aprovechó para regresar a Paleta, acompañada de la oficial Jenny, para poder llevar a Ashley dónde su esposo; y así ya no quitarle la vista a ninguno de los dos.

Fue, cuando los resultados llegaron, que Gary afirmó la sospecha que tuvo en cuanto dio su primera mirada a los niños en la cueva. No solo habían sido maltratados, con fuerza; ocasionando fuertes contusiones en sus extremidades. Algunos de ellos, tenían marcados en un color negrusco los dedos de lo que debió haber sido consecuencia de un fuerte agarre a sus delgados brazos y piernas. En cada uno de ellos se había encontrado rastros de líquido seminal en mayor o menor cantidad. Cada uno, sin excepción.

Cuando Misty, llegó y se le comunicó la noticia, lloró desconsolada, llena de coraje al no haber podido impedir que semejante atrocidad le pasara a su pequeño niño. Y debido a esos resultados, decidieron que Ashley, de quién la fiebre ya había desaparecido; también se realizará aquellas pruebas. Y a diferencia de todos los demás, ella solo poseía golpes, en menor grado. Nada más.

Después de eso, Aaron comenzó a dormir demasiado, así que no lo dieron de alta tan rápido. Para el tercer día en los que apenas si se mantenía consiente un par de horas; por fin despertó,

— _¿Qué pasó? — preguntó inocentemente mientras observaba a sus padres, que al verlo despertar, rápidamente se acercaron hasta él. — ¿Dónde estamos?_

— _Amor… — Comenzó Misty mientras le sonreía con cariño intentando de nuevo contener las lágrimas. — Estamos en el hospital._

— _¿Me pasó algo? — Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una mirada llena de curiosidad, lo cual alivió a Ash por un segundo. Aún no se sentía preparado para afrontar las explicaciones que debería de darle a su hijo si comenzaba a preguntar específicamente sobre lo que había pasado._

— _Todo está bien, solo… tuviste un pequeño accidente —. Contestó el pelinegro intentando con eso, satisfacer momentáneamente la curiosidad de su vástago._

El medico les había dicho entonces, que debido al fuerte trauma que la situación pudo haberle causado, el hipocampo, la parte de su cerebro que se encarga de la memoria; había bloqueado aquellos recuerdos temporalmente, y que si así se deseaba podrían mantenerse guardados por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo debido a que las experiencias vividas a temprana edad influyen fuertemente a la personalidad adulta de una persona, deberían considerar el tratamiento psicológico para el caso.

Había sido por esta razón por la que habían decidido mudarse a Johto. El médico les había recomendado un psicólogo especialista para ambos niños, el cual se encontraba en Ciudad Trigal; ya que, a pesar de que Ashley no sufrió abuso, las pesadillas seguían acechándola, cada noche de los primeros dos meses. Cosa que ahora, después de siete meses se había visto notalmente mermado.

La policía de Celeste había revisado la _Cueva Desconocida_ por todos los rincones que esta poseía, incluido los alrededores, pero no había encontrado pistas que los llevase con el sospechoso. Porque ahora lo sabían, el culpable había sido un hombre. Sin embargo, no había rastro de él. En cambio, la autopsia que ambos investigadores Oak realizaron sobre el Hypno que pereció ese día dentro de la cueva, les arrojó que efectivamente había sido entrenado; sin embargo, poseía maltratos en su cuerpo y estructura ósea que iban más allá de las ocasionadas por una simple batalla pokémon. Y justamente habían sido, un maltrato reciente la causa de muerte. Fuertes golpes en su cabeza, que le ocasionaron profundas heridas que disminuyeron su actividad cerebral. Y al no poder moverse a gran velocidad y verse obligado a acatar la orden de su entrenador, su propio _Gas Venenoso_ fue el que le ocasiono la muerte.

Misty se alteró bastante al saber aquello, porque a pesar de todo el pokémon no merecía haber perecido de esa manera tan horrible.

— _Puedo decirte que, las personas que suelen tener este tipo de tendencias, inician sus ataques a seres que no pueden defenderse, en este caso un pokémon por su entrenador—, le explicó Jenny al ver la reacción de incomprensión en el rostro de los presentes, — generalmente solo se conoce la faceta buena de las personas que entrenan a un pokémon. Tú lo sabes Ash, has viajado por muchas regiones; sabes que no todos los entrenadores son personas que aman a estos seres, para muchos solo son herramientas —. Prosiguió, mirando al entrenador para después observar a la pelirroja. — Con los datos que tenemos se ha concluido que es 90% seguro que el hombre posea alguna patología. Y debido a la constante en los niños, un trauma en su núcleo familiar es lo que pudo haber ocasionado la persona que es ahora…_

Por otro lado, tanto la Liga como Lance le habían concedido un traspaso de labores como líder de gimnasio a Lily, para que de esa forma, Misty pudiese ausentarse del gimnasio y dedicar el tiempo requerido al tratamiento de sus hijos. El problema, era que Ash, al ser el campeón de la Liga no podía ausentarse por mucho tiempo, así que se veía obligado a viajar de regreso a Kanto y permanecer algunos días ahí, responsabilizándose de su trabajo como Maestro Pokémon. Sin embargo, Lance solía zafarlo de algunas obligaciones no tan necesarias, comprendiendo la situación del entrenador y lo que pudo haberse evitado, de haberlo hablado antes. De alguna forma el pelirrojo hombre sentía cierta responsabilidad con Ketchum.

9:10 am, marcaba su pokégear. Ash pudo ver entonces el tren que llegaba estacionándose en el andén. Poniéndose de pie dispuesto para ingresar al vagón del tren que le correspondía, comenzó a caminar.

Una vez que se acomodó, las puertas no tardaron en cerrarse, llevándolo de regresó a Kanto.

…

Brock había estado escuchando a Ashley tararearle una canción a su hermano, mientras este se encontraba acostado sobre sus piernas, y el criador los cuidaba de reojo mientras revisaba al Marril de Misty.

La pequeña niña había comenzado a tararear aquella canción un par de meses después de lo sucedido, lo cual llamó la atención de sus padres ya que ninguno reconocía la melodía. Cuándo le preguntaron a Ashley el origen de aquella tonada, esta simplemente no les había sabido responder.

— _Solo es un tono que tengo en la cabeza, no sé donde lo escuché_ — Dijo, pero al darse cuenta que con aquella tonada ayudaba a que Aaron durmiera las noches que tenía pesadillas, la habían dejado seguir tarareándola. A Brock, específicamente, le parecía extraño, por la calma que le generaba a Aaron, sin embargo, al igual que Ash y Misty, decidió no darle importancia a una canción que la niña pudo haber escuchado en cualquier lado…

…

Cuando Ash bajó por fin del tren se vio atrapado en la multitud que la gente provocó al bajar todos al mismo tiempo. Un poco fastidiado se vio obligado a dejarse empujar por las personas; eso era más fácil que oponer resistencia al mar de gente. Pero, algo llamó fuertemente su atención, escuchó una tonadita, cerca de él. Un silbido que lo hizo buscar rápidamente entre el gentío.

Comenzó entonces a voltear hacia todos lados, en busca de la persona que pudiera estar entonando aquella melodía, pero no halló nada. Solo personas yendo y viniendo, y de pronto… ya no escucho ninguna melodía. Solo los murmullos de la gente al pasar empujándolo para que avanzara. Ash, desconcertado dio una última mirada a su alrededor, y sin ver algo en particular, continuó con su camino.

…

Ese día era brillante en Ciudad Mistralton, al Oeste de Teselia. Era un día perfecto en donde Iris esperaba en el Centro Pokémon a Cilan. Se habían quedado de ver, después de enterarse que ambos habían decidido regresar a su región natal.

La morena esperaba sentada mientras jugaba con su Gible, y esperaba a que la enfermera Joy trajera de nuevo sus pokébolas junto con su Axew. Con la gran pantalla del centro al frente suyo, escuchaba las noticias del clima para la semana en la región.

— _¡Bonjour!_ Querida mía, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Si ya hasta creciste _—._ Escuchó la pelimorada a sus espaldas, justo cuando prestaba atención al noticiero que anunciaba unas fuertes lluvias en la aldea de los dragones, los siguientes días.

— Y tú sigues igual _—._ Contestó cuando ya se había puesto de pie, y lo observaba con su mismo traje y su mismo peinado. _—_ ¿Cómo te fue a ti en Kanto? Después viajaste a Sinnoh, ¿Verdad? ¿Vienes de allá o visitaste alguna otra región?

— _¡Fantastique_! _—_ Volvió a contestar con su característica alegría, el ex líder de gimnasio. Haciendo notar que su _exquisito_ vocabulario de conocedor pokémon no había desaparecido ni un poco.

— Bueno, deja tus palabras extravagantes y cuéntame… _—_ Y sin más lo jaló hacía una de las mesas que se encontraban en la terraza del Centro, mientras la revisión de sus pokémon terminaba…

 _En otras noticias: Richard y Matt han sido reportados como desaparecidos, ambos niños poseen la edad d años respectivamente. A mi derecha se encuentran sus fotos. Si los ven, favor de reportar a la oficial Jenny de su ciudad…_

… Con la gran pantalla, ahora, a sus espaldas; en la cual aún se transmitían las noticias locales. Iris y Cilan se contaban las grandes aventuras que pasaron mientras viajaban y crecían como entrenadores.

.

.

.

* * *

"…Nuestros niños corren muchos riesgos en este mundo. Nunca podremos protegerlos de todo." – American Horror Story Hotel.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hey!

Pues... llegamos al final. (¡por fin!), y con eso quiero darle las gracias las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta extraña historia basada en una creepy, la más conocida en el mundo Pokémon que es la del Hypno pedófilo :v jajaja hubo muchas formas en las que pude haber manejado la historia, sin embargo creo que no hay mejor miedo (o peor) que la que se da a base de la cotidianidad, o sea, esas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera, just because. Ese, señores, ese es el peor terror de la vida.

Intenté de todas las formas no morbosear con el asunto, porque vamos son niños y es un tema delicado, ya saben, es más tolerable poner kilos y kilos de gore que algo como esto. Por eso mismo no me permití ahondar en qué pasó específicamente, ¿qué les hizo?... bueno, eso queda a criterio de cada quien.

La frase del final, como cité, la tomé de AHSH, el cual pueden encontrar en el segundo capítulo, y lo tomé porque creo que demuestra específicamente mi punto, Incluso con lo maravilloso que sería que los pokémon existiesen, bueno... trayendolo a nuestra realidad... sinceramente; y me duele mucho decirlo, no creo que fuese muy buena idea, es mala en serio, en muchos aspectos. Y aunque podemos disfrutar de ellos gracias a los juegos, anime, manga y todo el marchadising que hay, creo que es un detalle bonito, de repente hacerlo un poco más real, ya saben para los fans adultos que a veces nos cansamos del género TAN kodomo que suele manejar. Además que Octubre fue un muy buen pretexto -Que lo terminé el 3 de noviembre, no importa, si esta publicado antes de que uds comiencen su día de 3 de Nov entonces no cuenta como retraso(?)- xD

De nuevo, y por última vez en este fic le dedico su espacio a mi beta _**LAuriel**_ por que si ella no hubiese revisado mis escritos esto no habría quedado así... créanme, pudo ser peor y de la mala manera(?) XD asi que... mi amor eterno a ella, ámenla como yo la amo(?)

ajajjaja, me parece que eso es todo. Si poseen alguna critica, comentario, o insatisfacción con la historia que quisieran compartir, saben como pueden hacerlo. Siempre me tomó el tiempo de contestar a sus reviews, los cuales me alegran el día.

Y bueno, espero leerlos pronto.

 **Se pide una disculpa por la cualquier cacografía, error de redacción o coherencia que se pudiese haber leído a lo largo del fic.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
